Permanent
by Ms.Desaster
Summary: Nada permanece,estamos sempre em constante mudança. O que aconteceria após o final de Vampire Diaries? Seus intérpretes seguiriam caminhos diferentes e alguns acabariam se esbarrando em qualquer esquina da vida. NIAN/SOBREV ou o que você preferir.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nina, Ian, Paul e os outros personagens não são meus, se fossem eu não estaria escrevendo nada sobre eles. Com certeza meu tempo seria dedicado a mil coisas diferentes, menos escrever sobre a vida dos meus amigos, então. E como minha mãe me ensinou: Ninguém é propriedade de ninguém.

Beta: Já ouviram a famosa frase: Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer? Eu estou dentro desses padrões.

Shipper: Ian Somerhalder e Nina Dobrev. Ian/OTP. Nina/OTP e afins.

Spoilers: Não que eu saiba.

Avisos: Palavrões e qualquer outra coisa que eu decida colocar. Caso seja importante eu aviso no início do capítulo.

Segundo: Essa fic vai ser uma experiência totalmente nova e diferente do que estou acostumada a escrever. Preparem-se pro angust e possíveis lágrimas por aqui, não vai ser tão fluffy como costumo ser. Quero testar meus limites.

—

N/C: Eu nem sei exatamente de onde surgiu a idéia de criar essa fic, mas a culpa é de vocês por me darem corda.

N/C²: A música da fic é Permanent da Colbie e terão muito mais músicas dela durante a fic. Só porque eu acho que essa mulher tem uma voz fofa - se é que isso faça algum sentido -, e se encaixam muito com o enredo da história.

Boa leitura!

—

**Capítulo I: Good Bye.**

Nina conseguira terminar sua mala com algum tempo de antecedência e suspirou um tanto quanto cansada. Suas palavras não seriam suficientes pra expressar como estava aliviada desse pesadelo terminar.

Graças a Deus.

Era só isso que vinha em sua mente e o olhar quase sonhador pairava sobre seu rosto delicado como de uma boneca. Sonhar em estar no Canadá nesse inverno, esquiar, ficar próxima de algumas pessoas importantes em sua vida, daqui uns meses procuraria um trabalho ou pararia para ler alguns daqueles que haviam sido enviados.

_Jesus Cristo_.

E colocou a mão sobre o peito devido ao susto. Não escutara nenhum barulho vindo da porta ou algum sinal de Jimmy latindo insistentemente.

- Puta que... – A morena agitou a cabeça e o palavrão se perdeu em meio a sua boca. Não valeria a pena. – Suas coisas também já estão arrumadas, pedi para Maria que organizasse tudo.

Ian estava parado a sua frente alguns anos mais velhos e, no entanto mais bonito do que quando o conheceu. Algo meio parecido com vinho.

Seis anos atrás. O tempo realmente muda muitas coisas.

Ao final de cinco temporadas, uma enxurrada de entrevistas e tapetes vermelhos que enfatizavam o fim da saga, ela finalmente se despediu de Vampire Diaries e suas personagens que levaria pra sempre em sua vida e carreira. O aperto no coração era inevitável, sentiria falta de seus amigos que se tornaram família, da equipe, do ambiente, dos fãs e estava assustada pra caramba com o próximo desafio.

Próximo desafio de conhecer muitas outras pessoas e aprender tudo sobre elas novamente.

- Eu ainda não sei se vou conseguir deixar o apartamento agora. – Ian respondeu simplesmente com o olhar caído, mas Nina não saberia identificar se era tristeza ou uma ressaca daquelas, havia perdido a sensibilidade de identificá-lo pelo olhar há algum tempo.

- Tudo bem, você quem sabe. Daqui alguns dias a transportadora virá buscar as minhas coisas que já desmontaram e empacotaram. Todas estão separadas e qualquer dúvida as caixas tem etiquetas. – A morena terminou de fechar sua mala e a pôs de pé sobre as rodinhas.

Ian continuou a encarando pelo batente da porta, sem dizer uma palavra ou demonstrar reação alguma. Talvez parte dela ainda queria que ele o fizesse realmente.

_Não Nina, você não queria_.

- Bom acho então que isso é um adeus. Ian foi ótimo... hãn trabalhar com você e te desejo boa sorte em tudo que fizer daqui pra frente. – E o abraçou meio desajeitada e sentiu os braços dele fazerem força em volta do seu corpo.

Nina sentiu ele cheirando seus cabelos e passando as mãos por eles. O coração batia apertado dentro do peito.

- E se eu te pedisse pra não ir? – Ian falou contra seu pescoço com a voz entrecortada.

Ela reuniu todas as forças que restavam:

- Eu diria que sinto muito, mas já estou indo. Tchau Ian.

E se obrigou a arrastar o corpo pra fora daquela casa com todas as lembranças, dores e um novo começo a esperando na porta da frente.

Ao entrar no carro que a esperava na entrada suspirou impedindo as lágrimas que rolassem por seu rosto. Uma tentativa inútil.

Ela não poderia ver o que acontecera dentro da casa, mas seu ex co-star estaria sentado na cama que eles dividiram por um bom tempo com lágrimas nos olhos encarando o porta-retrato posto em cima do criado mudo ao lado da cama. Uma foto do primeiro Natal juntos, em 2010.

Michael estava olhando pra sua amiga e decidindo o que faria com ela. Talvez essa fosse a primeira vez que a via se entregar totalmente as coisas que sentira. O semblante estava vazio e abatido.

- Eu estou bem. – Michael a olhou com o ar de descrença. – Vou ficar. – Ela terminou fungando e dando apoio a cabeça com ambas as mãos.

- E o que eu faço com você agora? Vamos comer alguma coisa e depois eu decido se deixo você ir pro Canadá agora.

Ele a viu esboçar um leve sorriso e concordar com um aceno de cabeça.

Durante o almoço improvisado que Mike fez eles conversaram um pouco sobre algumas Convenções que teriam no próximo mês e os projetos que ele havia recebido após a incrível performance como lobisomem.

- Mês que vem eu começo as gravações para aquela comédia romântica, logo quando terminarmos esses eventos. – Mike passou as panquecas por cima da cabeça de sua ex-colega de cena e colocou em cima da mesa.

Nina adorava panquecas com calda de caramelo, bacon e ovos fritos.

- Eu só vou descansar de toda essa turbulência e depois eu leio alguns roteiros que me enviaram. Provavelmente daqui uns dois meses, eu preciso de folga.

Mike só concordou e decidiu que não falaria pra ela mais uma vez que fugir não resolveria os problemas e eles estariam ali quando voltasse ou talvez até a perseguissem por onde quer que fosse.

Não era uma notícia muito animadora.

- Sabe que minha casa é sua casa também não é?

- Você já _comprou_ uma casa em Toronto? – Michael pensou que ela daria um tempo até se estabelecer por lá e depois decidira onde gostaria de morar.

Ela negou.

- Ainda não. Fiz um contrato de aluguel e depois decido se fico por lá ou não. Estive pensando em ir a Bulgária.

Michael era em geral uma pessoa tranqüila, pra ele se aborrecer com qualquer coisa não era válido, você só tinha chance de ter um infarto mais rápido.

- Nina você pode ir pros Alpes Suíços e viver numa cabana isolada de todos. Não vai mudar nada que você está sentindo agora, os problemas não vão embora a não ser que você os resolva. Entendo que esteja triste e sinto muito que tenha acabado desse jeito. – Então ele se aproximou um pouco e lhe deu um abraço de lado e sabia que não poderia arrancar a dor que sua amiga estava sentindo. – Odeio dizer isso, mas você sabe que um dia tudo ficará bem, não sabe?

Ela concordou e chorou pela primeira vez. De verdade.

Nina acordou sentindo a cabeça doer mais do que o normal e a fazia lembrar da época que tomava café em excesso para ficar acordada e concluir as gravações. Sentiu a claridade em seus olhos e lembrou-se que na antiga casa o sol não raiava na direção de seu rosto.

Droga.

Michael a tinha feito ficar.

Ele mais do que qualquer um estava disposto a não deixá-la ir e fingir que nada estava acontecendo. Tinha de agradecer por tê-lo como amigo e que se preocupava tanto com ela.

Após terminar suas obrigações matinais no quarto de hóspedes, arrumou-se discretamente e se despediu de Michael dizendo que o veria em breve. Provavelmente na Convenção.

O vôo não foi tão cansativo assim, afinal ela havia escolhido um sem escalas. Logo estaria em sua nova casa e poderia ver seus pais e irmão.

Uma semana depois Nina recebeu seus pertences e a casa estava uma verdadeira zona na sala de estar, suas roupas já haviam sido postas em seu closet e o resto estava em caixas que ela abrira tentando se decidir por qual começar.

Pra sua sorte não encontrou nada que a fizesse lembrar de seus dias mais obscuros e estava sentindo o cheiro de sua sopa quase pronta na cozinha. Já tinha esquecido como era morar sozinha e cuidar das próprias coisas sem se preocupar se outra pessoa gostaria.

Era só ela e...

A campainha tocou a tirando de seus devaneios.

Estranho era que quase ninguém tinha seu endereço atual e não esperava visitas nem de sua família. Disse que precisava de um tempo sozinha pra pensar e curtir seu tempo.

Abriu a porta sem verificar no olho mágico, já que nenhum maluco bateria na sua porta por acidente e muito menos alguém indesejável conseguiria seu endereço.

Como ela estava fodidamente errada.

Segurou-se na porta pra não cair tamanho o susto. O que diabos Ian fazia ali em Toronto e como achara seu novo endereço. Suas ordens foram especificas para seus amigos não lhe darem a localização.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – A morena perguntou friamente enquanto focava os olhos na grama verde de seu condomínio, mas se recusava a olhar nos olhos dele.

Ian se mexeu como se estivesse incomodado com algo e demorou alguns segundos:

- Não vai me convidar pra entrar na sua casa? – Ele comentou como se fossem velhos amigos sem nenhum problema no passado.

- Não, agora me diz que merda você está fazendo aqui e depois pode ir embora. E senão quiser falar também pode ir nesse exato momento.

- Nina. – Ele não tinha se despencado do Estados Unidos pra chegar no Canadá e ela nem escutar o que havia pensado em falar.

- Esse é meu nome, agora me diz o que quer aqui antes que eu feche essa porta. – Nina tentava ser tranqüila a maior parte do tempo, mas agora era sua vida nova sem um passaporte pra Ian entrar em seu mundo.

- Por favor, só me deixe entrar pra conversarmos e se depois disso você me mandar dar o fora daqui eu juro que vou embora pra sempre. – Ian encostou-se no batente da porta torcendo pra que desse certo, porque sabia que pra sempre é _muito tempo_.

Ela parecia estar ponderando e negou com um movimento de cabeça.

- Acho que já conversamos tudo, nada vai mudar e gostaria que respeitasse minha decisão. – Era difícil, mas se tem uma coisa que nunca poderiam negar é a falta de amor próprio e depois de tantas decepções não era justo consigo mesmo.

Ian segurou aquelas pequenas mãos e as beijou.

- Pela amizade que um dia existiu entre nós, já que não posso te pedir por outra coisa. Eu já sei que destruí tudo que vivemos com meu egoísmo.

Ela se deu por vencida e conhecia aquele gênio do cão que outro tinha, era melhor escutar de uma vez e depois de bônus nunca mais ter de vê-lo em sua vida, caso Deus colaborasse com aquela coisa chamada destino.

Nina se sentou colocando os pés no sofá e abraçou os joelhos.

Que Deus conseguisse lhe dar um pouco força pra essa pequena e última batalha.

—

Não tentem me matar, nem colocar fogo em meu cabelo. Espero de verdade que gostem da dinâmica alternativa que resolvi criar. Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo ou em Behind the Scenes.

Review são ótimas pro meu coraçã :BB


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nina, Ian, Paul e os outros personagens não são meus, se fossem eu não estaria escrevendo nada sobre eles. Com certeza meu tempo seria dedicado a mil coisas diferentes, menos escrever sobre a vida dos meus amigos, então. E como minha mãe me ensinou: Ninguém é propriedade de ninguém.

Beta: Já ouviram a famosa frase: Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer? Eu estou dentro desses padrões.

Shipper: Ian Somerhalder e Nina Dobrev. Ian/OTP. Nina/OTP e afins.

Spoilers: Não que eu saiba.

Avisos: Palavrões e qualquer outra coisa que eu decida colocar. Caso seja importante eu aviso no início do capítulo.

Segundo: Essa fic vai ser uma experiência totalmente nova e diferente do que estou acostumada a escrever. Preparem-se pro angust e possíveis lágrimas por aqui, não vai ser tão fluffy como costumo ser. Quero testar meus limites.

—

**Capítulo II: Você vai lembrar de mim.**

Nina poderia muito bem ter ficado apenas alguns segundos sentada naquele sofá ou algumas horas. Aquilo era tão insuportável que não fazia mesmo diferença de espaço e tempo.

Era como ter milhares de agulhas enfiadas pelo corpo, não como a acupuntura que era de alguma forma relaxante, isso que vivia nesse exato momento era pura agonia e dor.

Andar sobre brasas ou qualquer outra coisa dramática que conseguira pensar.

Talvez fosse a conseqüência de sua veia artística, afinal a maioria das pessoas nesse mundo sucumbia ao extremo. Uns para o lado das drogas, sexo e rock'n roll e outros pro lado de seus relacionamentos ou amor.

- Eu não sei por onde começar porque nós já tivemos essa conversa antes. – Seu ex-companheiro a olhou com esperança de ver algo que o incentivasse a continuar e só encontrou o vazio. – Perguntar o que aconteceu seria muita burrice da minha parte, na verdade fiquei muito confortável enquanto você estava em Atlanta. Achei que você não conseguiria ir embora.

Nina sorriu de lado, mesmo sendo um sorriso sem vida:

- Achou errado.

- É confuso dizer o que estava pensando, mas ainda tinha a segurança de poder concertar as coisas já que você estaria por perto. Achei que o mais distante que chegaria era ir para Nova Iorque ou algo assim e eu não tenho o menor direito, nem bônus de te pedir nada. Eu sou imperfeito e cometi erros absurdos com você.

- Cometeu. Foram atrocidades que perdoei por tempo demais e esqueci que ainda existia um pouco de amor próprio. Agora me lembro de que eu devo me amar em primeiro lugar e depois pensar em ter o mesmo sentimento por outra pessoa. E o que existia por você morreu, ou melhor, você matou o que eu sentia com todas as suas atitudes. Mesmo que ainda exista algo aqui dentro... – Ela colocou a mão sobre onde batia seu coração. – Cada dia vai morrendo os pedaços que faltam e pode demorar muito tempo, mas eu vou te esquecer Ian.

Suas mãos tremiam um pouco, mas tratou de segurar uma das almofadas de seu sofá e não deixar que a visse assim.

- Tudo que disse é verdade, mas ainda estou disposto a lutar por _nós_. Entendo toda essa mágoa e eu sinto muito. Não sei se é capaz de me perdoar ou se o que fiz é perdoável. – Sua voz de repente virou um sussurro. – Você acha que conseguiria?

Ian se levantou da poltrona que havia se sentado e postou-se ao lado da mesma garota que conhecera anos atrás. Mais velha, mais bonita, mais experiente e mil vezes mais magoada.

Por sua causa.

Não era algo que o consolava.

A morena segurou-lhe as mãos e sorriu de leve:

- Eu já te perdoei. Não vou olhar pra trás e dizer que odeio você, por mais que uma parte odeie a pessoa que se tornou. Um dia isso vai servir pra alguma coisa. – Seus olhos castanhos estavam finalmente vencendo as lágrimas que sempre guardara pra si mesmo.

Aquelas mãos pálidas limpavam as lágrimas grossas que escorriam pelo seu rosto, quase de porcelana.

- Por favor, não chore. Eu te amo e sinto muito ter te magoado todo esse tempo.

Nina passou a manga de sua blusa no rosto, para que não tivesse nenhum vestígio de lágrima.

- O amor não pode tudo.

- Não, ele realmente não pode tudo. Só vai ser o suficiente pra colarmos as coisas, de inicio não podemos concertar de vez.

Ela negou veemente, já estava sentindo meio tonta, sobrecarregada e desejando desmaiasse só pra fugir daquela conversa que fazia mal. Dilacerava seu peito e abria suas feridas mais profundas.

- Pensar que eu nem tentei vai fazer com que eu me arrependa pra sempre.

As mesmas mãos que limpavam suas lágrimas poucos instantes atrás, agora seguravam firme seu rosto e os lábios quentes de Ian se apossavam dos seus como um pequeno lembrete de que ele ainda tinha esse poder sobre ela.

Seu cérebro mandava alerta vermelho de forma intensa.

PERIGO.

AFASTE-SE.

E bem que Nina gostaria de ter ouvido todos eles ao invés de ceder aos impulsos de seu corpo. Ninguém conhecia tão bem seu corpo e talvez nem fosse tanto culpa dela por se deixar levar tão rápido e assim ela poderia usar isso de desculpa mais tarde.

Os lábios de Ian se moviam insistentemente sobre os seus daquele jeito possessivo e a deixava meio confusa e com dificuldade pra respirar. Não precisava de muito esforço e dentro de alguns minutos estaria arfando, porque Nina simplesmente esquecia de respirar enquanto beijava Ian.

Ela podia admitir internamente que sentira uma falta horrível dele. Cada instante, minuto e todas as brigas não pareciam grande coisa quando ele a tratava assim.

Num movimento rápido Ian a puxou do sofá e a colocou sentada em seu colo pra continuar beijando seus lábios e pouco depois descer a língua por seu pescoço pálido. Era desse tipo de coisa que fazia sua respiração encurtar.

Eles poderiam brigar o quanto fosse, mas sempre se entendia na cama. Não que isso fosse a resposta pra todos os problemas, pelo menos algo entre eles ainda sobrevivia.

Até o momento Nina não tinha tomado uma decisão mental do que faria exatamente, mas digamos que já estava entorpecida pelo cheiro do perfume que ele usara. Ferrari Black pra ser mais precisa.

O seu lado racional foi dar um passeio de espaçonave e só deixou algodão doce em seu cérebro.

Poucos minutos depois as roupas de ambos estavam jogadas no chão.

—

Nina chegou a tentar se afastar depois do que acontecera, mas alguns beijos e braços fortes a impediram de sequer levantar da cama. Não que ela tenha parecido muito convincente também.

Após algumas horas ela se sentia tremendamente cansada e sonolenta, mas obrigou-se a levantar da cama e sentar-se na beira da janela. Queria observar a paisagem e pensar em alguma coisa. Na verdade, era mais uma necessidade de pensar.

Que merda ela acabara de fazer? Sério que cadê todo aquele amor próprio que se orgulhava tanto?

Em sua mente veio um flashback de todas as vezes que brigaram seriamente, que Ian chegava tão bêbado em casa e com sabe-se lá Deus o que na mente, das desconfianças sérias que havia sido traída por um bom tempo e aquele não foi um relacionamento saudável. Pelo menos não no último um ano e meio. A descoberta que Ian havia feito uma aposta em relação à ela,nossa foi uma das piores descobertas que fizera.

- Em que está pensando amor? – Ian se aproximou e a abraçou por trás apoiando o queixo na curvatura de seu pescoço.

Ela ficou por um tempo pensando em dizer:_ Que você me fez a mulher mais feliz e infeliz da face da Terra_. Obviamente não dissera, ainda restava algo bom dentro dela que não permitiria machucá-lo, mesmo que ele a merecesse agindo como uma vadia egoísta.

- Nada específico. – Um sussurro fraco escapou de seus lábios. Ao se virar para encarar Ian viu um olhar que ele não lhe direcionava fazia tempo demais. Era como voltar uns três anos no tempo e olhá-lo feliz daquele jeito. E se odiou por fazer isso: - O que aconteceu aqui. Hãn...Eu não sei explicar, foi...

- Perfeito? – Ele sugeriu com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

- Também, mas não é isso que quero dizer. Nós somos grandinhos e vacinados, não sei se me sinto _agradecida_ pelo que fez hoje. Mas fico realmente feliz que não tenha se tornado totalmente um egoísta filho da puta...Só não muda nada que eu pensava antes.

Ian parecia meio petrificado. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior pensando no que diria. Ela ainda conhecia suas reações.

- Tem certeza? – Nina acenou positivamente com a cabeça e sentindo o nó em sua garganta apertar, como senão pudesse respirar. – Pra sempre. – Ian passou o polegar em seus lábios, numa espécie de carinho e beijou sua testa. – Ou o melhor que pudermos fazer. Sinto muito que não tenha dado certo.

_Esse foi um beijo de despedida.  
Que se dá uma vez só na vida.  
Explica tudo, sem brigas,  
E clareia o mais escuro dos dias._

- Demos certos, nós só não conseguimos estabilizar as coisas. Tchau.

Escutou o baque surdo da porta menos de dois minutos depois. Acabara.

_Tudo bem se não deu certo.  
Eu achei que nós chegamos tão perto.  
Mas agora com certeza eu enxergo,  
Que no fim eu amei por nós dois._

—

Ian pegou o carro que havia alugado no aeroporto e dirigiu meio desnorteado. Ele falou sério que seria pra sempre. Nina era a pessoa mais incrível que conhecera, então ela merecia o mínimo de sua parte e se era desejo que nunca desse as caras.

Ele faria o melhor.

Pegou um vôo pra casa, dormiu a maior parte do tempo. Era mais fácil não pensar enquanto dormia.

Ao passar pelo portão de desembarque com sua pequena mala, andava até a saída lateral do aeroporto sempre menos movimentada e torcendo pra que ninguém o reconhecer.

Não estava com disposição para recompor suas feições, mas também odiava maltratar seus fãs.

- Ian? – Uma garota baixinha surgiu de algum lugar que ele não tinha prestado atenção de fato. Não que estivesse em condições de prestar atenção em algo, poderia muito bem passar a Madonna ao seu lado que não notaria.

- Sim? – Ele respondeu meio no automático e torceu pra não soar forçado.

- Eu sou sua fã, quer dizer isso você deve ter deduzido. – A menina revirou os olhos, provavelmente se sentindo boba por se perder nas palavras. Ian conseguiu esboçar um sorriso. – Posso tirar uma foto com você?

Ele não negaria esse momento com a garota, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil para seus fãs se aproximarem. Não que Ian estava ficando arrogante demais pra atender seus fãs, mas com o passar do tempo a segurança em torno de si foi aumentando gradativamente e odiava não poder dar a devida atenção para aquelas pessoas que o amavam incondicionalmente.

Alguém pelo menos conseguia isso.

- Claro que sim linda. – Ele pensou que todas suas conquistas eram graças a essas pessoas que se esforçavam e lutavam por ele. Então conseguiu abrir um sorriso sincero em homenagem ao carinho que recebera dessas pessoas adoráveis.

Entrando no táxi ignorou o olhar do motorista quando dissera pra onde estava indo, ninguém deveria percorrer uma distância consideravelmente longa de carro, mas ele não estava em estado de espírito pra chamar alguém que lhe buscasse.

Sua mãe conhecia tão bem suas feições que logo o bombardearia com as perguntas habituais desde que terminara seu relacionamento com Nina. Sua família a adorava e ficou extremamente irritada quando descobriu os novos hábitos do filho e a forma como tratava a pessoa que gostariam de ter integrado na família.

—

Lar doce lar.

Nada como a nossa casa pra transmitir aquela segurança e a vontade de nunca mais abandonar o _ninho_. O cheiro delicioso da torta de maçã que sua mãe lhe preparara enquanto ouvia com um sorriso nos lábios as histórias do filho dos últimos meses.

Ela cantarolava uma música meio antiga, parecia Lionel Richie. Tipicamente costumes que ela tinha enquanto cozinhava e Ian sentia uma vontade súbita de sorrir e até mesmo dançar. Era bom estar em casa e tinha vontade de passar um tempo extra com a família dessa vez, pra compensar as besteiras que andara fazendo nos últimos anos e talvez pra encontrar a parte de si meio esquecida e perdida no meio da turbulência.

Seu pai ainda não chegara do trabalho, isso porque já estava escurecendo.

- Mãe eu já disse pra vocês que não quero o pai trabalhando. – Ian comentou olhando a hora no relógio pela terceira vez. – Posso dar uma vida confortável pra vocês.

A mãe acariciou sua mão por cima do balcão localizado em meio a cozinha.

- Deixe seu pai escutar você dizendo essas bobagens. Ele precisa do trabalho pra se distrair e nós já temos mais duas casas graças a sua teimosia. Não insista querido.

Ian suspirou cansado, já tivera essa discussão com seus pais milhares de vezes.

- Vocês só visitam a casa quando os levo.

- Ian Somerhalder. – A mãe lhe repreendeu com o olhar. – Tudo que você tem um dia ficará para os seus filhos, nós temos o suficiente e vivemos muito bem.

- Não sei se quero filhos. – De repente a idéia já não era tão atrativa, não quando nenhuma mulher fazia o papel ideal para ser mãe de seus filhos. Ele a perdera. – Doug ainda está por aí?

Doug era um de seus melhores amigos de infância e ainda mantinham contato apesar da distância e visitas ocasionais para Louisiana.

- Encontrei com ele na semana passada. Disse que quando você aparecesse por aqui era pra visitá-lo. – Ela lhe contava meio distraída fazendo o recheio para a tal torta de maçã.

Ninguém estava prestando muita atenção para perceber que Joseph havia estacionado seu carro na garagem da casa e agora entrava pelo portal da cozinha.

- O bom filho a casa torna. – Joseph disse indo na direção ao filho,abraçando apertado. – Torta de maçã significa sua chegada. – Ele virou na direção da esposa e lhe deu um selinho. – _Oi querida_.

O modo como seu pai falara com ela nunca mudava. Era algo meio açucarado e a impressão de eram adolescentes que acabaram de casar.

- Como foi o trabalho? – Ela perguntara ao marido que agora estava sentado juntamente com o filho.

- Um daqueles jovens não fez o trabalho direito e sobrou pra eu ter de resolver o problema. O que há de errado com a juventude de hoje? – Seu pai balançou a cabeça, provavelmente tentando afastar os problemas profissionais. – E qual o milagre de termos você aqui, garoto?

Ian sorriu:

- Saudades de casa.

Realmente agora esse era o único lugar que poderia chamar de _sua_ casa. Os outros lugares seriam apenas temporadas de trabalhos e voltaria sempre pra cá. A casa de Atlanta seria vendida em breve e não colocaria mais seus pés naquele lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nina, Ian, Paul e os outros personagens não são meus, se fossem eu não estaria escrevendo nada sobre eles. Com certeza meu tempo seria dedicado a mil coisas diferentes, menos escrever sobre a vida dos meus amigos, então. E como minha mãe me ensinou: Ninguém é propriedade de ninguém.

Beta: Já ouviram a famosa frase: Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer? Eu estou dentro desses padrões.

Shipper: Ian Somerhalder e Nina Dobrev. Ian/OTP. Nina/OTP e afins.

Spoilers: Não que eu saiba.

Avisos: Palavrões e qualquer outra coisa que eu decida colocar. Caso seja importante eu aviso no início do capítulo.

Segundo: Essa fic vai ser uma experiência totalmente nova e diferente do que estou acostumada a escrever. Preparem-se pro angust e possíveis lágrimas por aqui, não vai ser tão fluffy como costumo ser. Quero testar meus limites.

—

**Capítulo III: Hey Jude.**

Nos primeiros dias tudo se complicou por sua visita inesperada e a toda a bagunça de suas coisas para acomodar em seu novo espaço, nada que não pudesse dar contar. Se não existisse um porém, Nina era preguiçosa e odiava ter de colocar tudo no lugar e ainda pensar na arrumação das mesmas.

Até que dessa vez fora divertido porque tinha algo pra ocupar bastante sua mente e quando o trabalho já não parecia tão atraente ou a deixava exausta demais para prosseguir, pegava alguns dos roteiros que estava analisando e lia com afinco.

Vez ou outra ligava a televisão e se concentrava em assistir a maratona de _Friends_ que passava logo pela tarde. Era antigo, mas ainda lhe tirava boas gargalhadas.

Se perguntarem pra Nina como ela não se sentia tão sozinha, era simples não se sentir vazia porque há algum tempo precisava de algo que fosse só dela. De um tempo que fosse só seu. De um banho sem pressa ao pensar que outra pessoa estaria esperando para entrar logo em seguida. Começar seu almoço pelas onze da manhã e só terminar a uma da tarde porque a comida era só uma distração e terapia para ela. Ficava até mais deliciosa porque nada e nem ninguém vinha saber o que estava preparando, isso era da sua conta.

Seu celular tocava várias vezes ao dia com seus pais e irmão preocupado com a falta de noticia dela, seus amigos também ligavam para matar a saudade que já apertava no peito e cada um animado com suas vidas novas e projetos individuais.

Quando o sol dava uma pequena trégua também gostava de cuidar do jardim – que era regado cuidadosamente pela manhã -, cortando as folhas secas e colhendo algumas flores para enfeitar a casa.

O dia disparava e assim já haviam passado duas semanas desde sua chegada. Saíra poucas vezes na rua, mas gostava dos passeios de bicicleta ao redor do parque.

Nina andava tranqüilamente pela cidade observando cada aspecto mudado em seu tempo de ausência. No primeiro ano de gravações em Vampire Diaries ainda voltara ali com seus amigos e ainda sim não estava tão modificada quanto agora cheio de lojas de departamento, cafeterias e um novo shopping.

Dava a impressão de que todos corriam pra algum lugar ou para suas obrigações, não parecia tanto com a cidade calma que conquistara seu afeto. Ainda sim andar era seguro o bastante pra nenhum papparazi chato incomodá-la com os flashs em seu rosto. Alguns fãs a abordaram de forma delicada e gentil, nada muito alarmante.

Duas semanas após sua chegada já havia escolhido um roteiro e avisado seu agente que entrasse em contato com a produtora de filmes. O tempo que precisava pra si teria de esperar uns três meses.

Fez compras para sua nova casa com frutas, legumes e algumas guloseimas porque Nina não era de ferro. Entrou numa loja de Donuts com a intenção de comprar apenas um que saciaria sua vontade e no fim acabara saindo com três Donuts grandes, açucarados e deliciosos esperando para serem devorados.

A farmácia foi sua maior parada porque quando estava de férias não gostava de toda uma atenção exclusiva com seu cabelo, maquiagem e cuidados com o corpo. Era bom poder cuidar de si mesmo sem nenhuma supervisão.

Suas mãos suavam um bocado com a expectativa, mas ter um surto feminino estava fora de questão porque ela não precisava de mais uma coisa para lidar. Alguém lá em cima com certeza queria uma prova ou teste de que não enlouqueceria com tantas dificuldades.

Um tempo depois uma figura pequena e encolhida no canto, seria essa uma boa descrição que daria para si mesmo.

- Oh meu Deus. – A atriz abraçou o próprio corpo e entoou uma canção. – O que diabos eu vou fazer agora?

Fechou os olhos e tentou pensar na situação como um todo, não queria a palavra _caótica_ pra tudo aquilo porque era algo _bom_. Bom em algum sentido, porque estar daquele jeito deveria ser o estado épico de uma mulher e da mesma forma apavorada, com medo e muito assustada.

Estar grávida era algo muito importante, porque ela queria ser mãe. Um dia, não necessariamente agora.

É, grávida mesmo. Você não entendeu errado.

Grávida, solteira e um filho de Ian. O quão louco aquilo poderia ser? Daí ela começou a chorar excessivamente e ninguém poderia dizer que ela simplesmente estava numa crise feminina, aquilo era sério demais e precisava colocar pra fora.

Ficou assim por um bom tempo.

Uma música específica veio em sua mente.

_Hey, Jude, don't make it bad,_

_take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember, to let her into your heart,_

_then you can start, to make it better._

_Hey, Jude, don't be afraid,_

_you were made to go out and get her,_

_the minute you let her under your skin,_

_then you begin to make it better_

_And anytime you feel the pain,_

_Hey, Jude, refrain,_

_don't carry the world upon your shoulders._

Não tinha exatamente um motivo certo pra ser _aquela_ música, mas lembra-se de adorá-la e sentir uma sensação confortável com ela.

A medicina já confirmara que todas as emoções sentidas pela mãe eram passadas para criança. Mesmo que fosse apenas um exame de farmácia, esses tinham uma alta porcentagem de acerto.

Iria ao médico amanhã mesmo e sei lá. Ela não queria ficar desesperada e muito menos angustiada por isso, não queria que o bebê sentisse isso.

- Oi! – Nina falou passando a mão na barriga um pouco receosa como se estivesse com um estranho. – Como está aí dentro?

Levantou-se com cuidado do chão, talvez fosse medo de tamanho seu nervosismo nem mesmo as pernas sustentariam o peso de seu corpo esbelto. Encarou-se no espelho uma figura pálida e a maquiagem totalmente borrada.

Podia parecer clichê, mas levantou sua blusa pra checar algumas mudanças em seu corpo. O que seria impossível, mesmo se o resultado fosse verdadeiro, ninguém mudaria com tão pouco tempo assim. Ela só começara a desconfiar porque sua menstruação não atrasava _nunca_. E quando notou dois ou três dias de diferença, tratou de não entrar em pânico e daí decidiu fazer uma visita à farmácia. Agradeceu internamente por estar em Vancouver e não em Los Angeles, ninguém ali parecia notar muito sua presença.

- Eu estou assustada, sabe. – A morena passou os braços em volta do corpo, como se abraçasse a própria barriga. – Sempre quis ter um bebê, mas achei que não seria agora. Essa gravidez vai deixar todo mundo completamente maluco e eu não queria _mesmo_ chamar atenção. O que significa que vamos ter uma vida discreta, okay? Também estou curiosa pra saber se você é um menino ou uma menina.

Nina teve uma idéia antes de partir para a clinica que havia escolhido pela Internet. Precisava ser um ambiente discreto, mas nada clandestino. Ao ser atendida pela secretaria deu-lhe um nome falso e comum pedindo para falar diretamente com seu médico e usando a desculpa de que estava fora do país há algum tempo e talvez por isso ele não lembrasse dela.

Agradeceu internamente que a garota caíra em sua história e conseguiu atendimento direto com o médico.

O nome do médico era Christian Jones.

Bem reconhecido em seu campo de atuação pelo que pôde perceber.

- Boa tarde Doutor Christian!

- Boa tarde senhorita. Desculpe-me pela memória, mas deve entender que tenho muitas pacientes. Em que posso ajudá-la? – Nina escutou todo seu tom profissional.

- Estava precisando de uma consulta hoje mesmo, é um caso de urgência.

- Tudo bem. Vou transferir para Alice e te encaixar entre algumas das minhas consultas de hoje.

A morena suspirou, aí vinha a parte complicada:

- Temos um pequeno probleminha. Eu não sou sua paciente, como havia lhe dito anteriormente. Desculpe por isso, mas eu preciso mesmo me consultar e recebi ótimas referências de seu consultório. Preciso de algo bem discreto e por isso também não gostaria de tratar com sua secretária.

- Olhe, eu não sei o que está querendo dizer com esse tipo de descrição. Espero que não seja nada clandestino, porque sou um médico que preza a ética.

- Não me entenda mal Christian, eu me encontro em uma posição delicada e gostaria que ninguém me visse no seu consultório e depois começarem as perguntas. Preciso muito da sua ética e a minha segurança como paciente. Temos como marcar algo no horário de almoço de sua secretária?

O médico aceitou a consulta e mesmo assim Nina tomou o cuidado de chegar quinze minutos antes do horário combinado, estacionar o carro alugado alguns metros antes da clinica e esperar para que a tal Alice saísse para seu almoço.

Obviamente ela não conhecia a garota, mas provavelmente estaria usando algum tipo de uniforme ou crachá com identificação. Qualquer imprevisto ligaria para o médico.

Suas mãos tremiam um pouco, apertar o volante já não estava resolvendo coisa alguma. Era o misto de expectativa pra saber se tudo aquilo era verdade, o medo de que alguém a reconhecesse e a expectativa que a bendita secretária saísse logo dali.

O bairro nobre estava totalmente fora do circuito de celebridades, apenas pessoas com bons empregos.

Viu uma figura pequena com cabelos curtos saindo do consultório e resolveu ligar confirmando sua saída. Estava tudo pronto.

Com o coração na mão e óculos posto em seu pequeno delicado rosto, entrou no lugar que talvez mudasse toda sua vida.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nina, Ian, Paul e os outros personagens não são meus, se fossem eu não estaria escrevendo nada sobre eles. Com certeza meu tempo seria dedicado a mil coisas diferentes, menos escrever sobre a vida dos meus amigos, então. E como minha mãe me ensinou: Ninguém é propriedade de ninguém.

Beta: Já ouviram a famosa frase: Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer? Eu estou dentro desses padrões.

Shipper: Ian Somerhalder e Nina Dobrev. Ian/OTP. Nina/OTP e afins.

Spoilers: Não que eu saiba.

Avisos: Palavrões e qualquer outra coisa que eu decida colocar. Caso seja importante eu aviso no início do capítulo.

Segundo: Essa fic vai ser uma experiência totalmente nova e diferente do que estou acostumada a escrever. Preparem-se pro angust e possíveis lágrimas por aqui, não vai ser tão fluffy como costumo ser. Quero testar meus limites.

—

**Capítulo IV: Capri.**

Nina nunca fora mentirosa ou gostava de sustentar mentiras, mas nesse caso era para um bem maior. Ajeitou os óculos escuros em seu rosto e tentou parecer o mais normal possível, ignorando o medo inflamado em suas veias. Não era uma das tarefas mais absurdas já que no dia a dia a morena parecia apenas uma mulher normal, com suas roupas simples e dona de uma beleza calma.

Abriu uma porta de vidro onde tinha uma placa prateada escrito sala de espera. Sentou-se e resolveu ligar para o medico e dizer que estava aguardando.

Alguns minutos depois um homem por volta de seus trinta e cinco anos, bronzeado de sol e cabelos longos demais pra um médico cumprimentou Nina com um sorriso profissional:

- Boa tarde... – Ele disse como quem espera que você diga seu nome, não obtendo resposta prosseguiu. – Eu sou Christian Jones como deve saber.

- Você parece bem diferente da foto que vi. – Nina comentou sem saber exatamente o porquê.

Christian riu e indicou o caminho de seu consultório de atendimento.

- Cabelo grande demais pra um médico, não? A foto de propaganda foi tirada há alguns meses. – Assim que ambos se acomodaram em suas cadeiras: - Em que posso ajudá-la?

A atriz pensou por alguns instantes e não considerava aquilo uma total loucura, ela precisaria se consultar com alguém e de preferência um médico neutro fora do seu circuito de clinicas privadas super caras.

- Eu sou Nina. – Levantou os óculos do rosto. – Não sei se me conhece, mas preciso contar com o seu sigilo do paciente para o médico como lhe disse ao telefone. Ontem eu fiz um teste de farmácia que afirmou uma gravidez, da qual ninguém pode sonhar que seja verdade no momento.

O medico ficou um tempo calado, provavelmente tentando lembrar de seu rosto e associar à algum filme ou fofoca.

- Desculpe Nina, mas não estou me lembrando. Quer dizer seu rosto não me é estranho.

Ela sorriu:

- Nina Dobrev.

Uma lâmpada se acendeu na cabeça do médico.

- A garota do seriado sobre vampiros, certo? Minhas sobrinhas assistem. – Ela confirmou com um aceno de cabeça: - Voltando a consulta, você quer um exame de sangue pra ter a confirmação?

- Sim, mas é muito importante que ninguém saiba que estive aqui hoje. Se tivermos essa confirmação o pai do meu filho não deve saber. É por isso que tomei tanto cuidado ao vir aqui, sempre tem alguém que vê demais.

Christian deu mais um de seus sorrisos profissionais:

- Pode contar com meu sigilo. Vamos tirar seu sangue? – Nina fez uma careta de desgosto. Não era a maior de ser picada por uma agulha. – Prometo que no final te dou um docinho.

Infelizmente Nina não continuaria morando no Canadá para ser acompanhada por esse medico tão simpático. Adorou cada momento daquele exame que mudaria sua vida pra sempre, pois mesmo que fizesse o exame de sangue já havia a confirmação dentro de si.

_She's got a baby inside_

_And holds her belly tight_

_All through the night_

_Just so she knows_

_She's sleeping so_

_Safely to keep_

_Her growing_

O caminho até a locadora de carros fora tranqüila. Chegou em casa com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas, pensando em alguma estratégia de convencer ao mundo de que aquele filho era de um desconhecido não era nada fácil. Estava vivendo há poucos anos em Hollywood, mas chegou a conclusão de que dissimular e fingir coisas sobre sua vida pessoal não era o forte.

Estava ficando cansada do isolamento e sua casa vazia, apenas com os animais de estimação lhe fazendo companhia. Resolveu ligar para seu irmão e pedir companhia para o cinema. O dia estava com poucas nuvens e um sol aconchegante.

Nicholas atendeu o telefone animado e umas duas horas depois o som do interfone a despertou de seus devaneios.

- Oi irmã! – Ele a abraçou apertado, quase a esmagando. – Estava fazendo retiro espiritual? – Nina era uma pessoa bem ligada em assuntos como yoga e tudo mais. Não seria surpresa.

Ela sorriu verdadeiramente feliz por ver alguém, já estava ficando depressivo demais passar tanto tempo sozinha.

- Precisava de um tempo sozinha. Recuperar as energias.

Nicholas a olhou por um breve segundo. Sabia exatamente a que Nina se referia, só não gostaria de perguntar e fazer a irmã sofrer com lembranças ruins.

- Você está bem? – O ótimo de uma pessoa te conhecer é que quando pergunta se está tudo okay, ela realmente se interessa pela verdade.

A morena sorriu:

- Não muito, mas vai ficar. Em breve!

- Então vamos ver que filme? Estava pensando em ver aquele: _Feras do asfalto – O início_.

- Não, eu quero ver o novo filme do Johnny Depp. E sem reclamações Nick. Quer conhecer a casa ou fazemos isso na volta? – O irmão fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. – Então vamos porque quero comer uma pipoca gigante e tomar milk shake.

- E sua dieta, pra onde vai? – Ele perguntou enquanto abria a porta de seu carro, que estava estacionado em frente a casa de Nina.

- Para a pipoca e o milk shake. Tem falado com a mamãe?

- Sabe como é difícil encontrá-la com o celular ligado, mas essa semana eu consegui. Falou que a Austrália é incrível e que vai incluir no tour da empresa. Legal né?

- Ela me deixou um reply no twitter. Estou morrendo de saudades dela, preciso encontrá-la – A atriz entrou no carro respirando o perfume vagamente familiar, estava quase esquecendo como era estar em casa.

Nicholas a encarou assim que subira no carro. Conhecia a irmã melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa, talvez só não ganhasse da mãe. Achou que elas estivessem precisando de uma conversa só de mulheres.

Não que a irmã tivesse algum problema de contar coisas para ele. Nunca tiveram esse tipo de impedimento. Bons amigos e confidentes. Só escondiam os detalhes sórdidos porque ambos não teriam estômago para ouvir tais coisas.

- Você quer conversar? – O irmão perguntou engrenando o carro, fingindo não dar muita importância ao assunto. Nina definitivamente não funcionava sob pressão.

- Daqui uns dias. – Então ela começou a remexer nas músicas de seu carro.

Nicholas agora sim estava feliz de vê-la tendo um tempo para si e cuidando de alguém muito importante. Ela mesma. E não desperdiçando seus dias com alguém que vivia tão alto que poderia alcançar o céu. Literalmente falando.

Ian a princípio era um cara legal, fazia sua irmã feliz, foram morar juntos e o relacionamento fluía. Era bem sério e como um bom irmão precaveu sua irmã para tomar cuidado com sentimentos muito fortes. Com a mesma intensidade que pode te fazer feliz, eles podem simplesmente te destruir. Não que ele tenha usado _essas_ palavras.

Nina era uma garota bem tranqüila, teve seus romances no colégio e conheceu alguns caras pelas estradas da vida, lembrava-se bem de que o primeiro relacionamento sério mesmo era com seu colega de série em Degrassi.

Antes mesmo da série terminar, os caminhos se desencontraram e preferiram ficar só na amizade. Mas com Ian era muito diferente. A diferença de idade. A diferença de mundo sempre fora uma de suas preocupações.

Ian era um cara bonito e vivia no mundo do entretenimento bem mais tempo que sua irmã. O problema? A quantidade de mulheres que se curvam aos seus pés por isso, os _'amigos'_ que fariam de tudo pra te desencaminhar.

No fim todas as suas preocupações estavam mais do que corretas e sua irmã sofreu um inferno pelo cara. Sua vontade imediata era partir a cara dele ou arrancar-lhe uns dois dentes, mas quem disse que Nina deixou?

- Eu vou começar a gravar em duas semanas. Aquele filme que eu comentei, tive de adiantar o processo e vou assinar o contrato essa semana.

- Quanto tempo vai durar as gravações? – Nick perguntou enquanto percorria as ruas tranqüilas de Toronto, olhando vez ou outra para o GPS ao lado do painel.

- Acho que três meses serão o suficiente. – Nina parecia alheia de fato à conversa. Estava pensando em algum assunto importante? – _Eu espero_.

O irmão ficou calado por um tempo refletindo se perguntava ou não.

Decidiu que seria bom esperar mais um tempo.

O restante da noite foi uma digna diversão entre irmãos indo ao cinema, Nina comendo como alguém que passou fome vários dias e até pararam numa sala de jogos.

Nina perdeu no basquete umas duas vezes e reclamou da injustiça de ser mais baixa e ganhou no jogo de acertar o maior numero de argolas.

Não lhe rendeu um bom brinde da loja de trocas, mas foi divertido ter um tempo com sua irmã sendo uma mulher normal. Algumas pessoas provavelmente a reconheceram e até acenaram, mas no Canadá os fãs não costumam se aproximar.

Ficou feliz por ser assim.

Nick levou a irmã pra casa e resolveu ir embora. Sua noiva tinha ligado pedindo pra que voltasse logo para acertarem algumas coisas para o casamento. Estava previsto para o final do ano se tudo corresse bem.

Prometeu que voltaria no dia seguinte visitar Nina.

Nina ficou imensamente feliz de sair da bolha onde se enfiara por conta de tantos problemas e sentou-se em seu sofá. Não estava com fome ou com vontade de subir para dormir.

Resolveu ligar para Michael que havia deixado uma mensagem na caixa postal pedindo pra retornar assim que pudesse e dizer como estava. Ela estava enrolando porque toda vez que falava com Michael era como ter os segredos fugindo de sua boca sem esforço.

Ele não precisava de nada para fazê-la falar.

Quando Nina estava preste a desistir após três toques, ele atendera com a voz animada.

- Oi pequena, achei que estivesse fugindo do mundo. Como está?

Bem que ela queria, morar numa cabana perto de uma estação de esqui que ninguém a conhecesse.

- Você me disse que mesmo indo para os Alpes Suíços não resolveria meus problemas. Talvez esteja certo. E você como está? Trabalhando muito?

Michael riu:

- Eu estou sempre certo. Agora parei porque estão filmando outra cena. O pessoal é legal e a Amanda é uma ótima atriz. – Nina poderia escutar ao fundo a gritaria comum de um set de gravações.

- Amanda é sua co-star, certo? – Mike murmurou algo em concordância. – Estou sentindo cheiro de romance no ar?

- Não, mas ela parece ser uma boa amiga. Você sabe que sei muito bem separar minhas amizades de algo mais. A paz está reinando em seu castelo?

Infelizmente a lembrava de Ian visitando sua casa a atingiu em cheio.

- Agora sim, mas o vilão reapareceu no castelo e meus soldados o colocaram pra fora.

- Ele é um idiota e não merece você. Quando volta pra Nova Iorque já que decidiu parar de fugir. – Mike era sempre agradável com ela independente se estivessem há quilômetros de distância.

- Eu aceitei fazer aquele suspense, mas não sei onde exatamente começam as gravações. Acho que vão começar um pouco antes ou depois da convenção. Estou com saudades de você _cookie monster_.

- Também estou. Preciso ir, vou trocar de roupa. Tchau.

Nina desligou o telefone e pensou na cara que Michael faria quando contasse a novidade e qual seu **grande** plano. Com certeza ele não aprovaria.

Seu celular apitou e pensou ser outra mensagem da operadora avisando algum numero havia ligado enquanto estava no cinema. Enganou-se era Sara com suas frases filosóficas.

_Há males que acontecem em nossa vida como uma bomba, mas na intenção de escavar valiosos tesouros._

_Com amor, Sara_.

Sara tinha o dom da clarividência?

N¹: A música desse capítulo é Capri da Colbie – alguém já deve ter notado minha fascinação por ela. Achei que encaixa perfeitamente com o momento e nunca pensei que fosse encontrar algo assim. A música é muito linda e especial.

N²: Esse capítulo foi mais voltado na Nina que se encontra em um ponto importante da fic. Sabemos que ela e o Ian não estão juntos, mas nem por isso excluirei ele da fic. Teremos Ian's Pov também.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Nina, Ian, Paul e os outros personagens não são meus, se fossem eu não estaria escrevendo nada sobre eles. Com certeza meu tempo seria dedicado a mil coisas diferentes, menos escrever sobre a vida dos meus amigos, então. E como minha mãe me ensinou: Ninguém é propriedade de ninguém.

**Beta:** Já ouviram a famosa frase: Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer? Eu estou dentro desses padrões.

**Shipper:** Ian Somerhalder e Nina Dobrev. Nian. Ian/Outos. Nina/Outros.

**Spoilers:** Não que eu saiba.

**Avisos:** Palavrões e qualquer outra coisa que eu decida colocar. Caso seja importante eu aviso no início do capítulo.

**Segundo:** Essa fic vai ser uma experiência totalmente nova e diferente do que estou acostumada a escrever. Preparem-se pro angust e possíveis lágrimas por aqui, não vai ser tão fluffy como costumo ser. Quero testar meus limites.

—

**Capítulo V**

Nina sentou-se em sua cama depois de enrolar um bom tempo e ficara pensando na frase de Sara. Elas não se encontravam há alguns meses devido ao conflito de agendas. Engraçado que Sara agora estava em Nova Orleans e Nina no Canadá.

Sara passara muito tempo no Canadá, mas era só pintar uma chance das duas se encontrarem que o destino faz questão de bagunçar tudo.

Conseguiu pegar no sono com algum esforço.

Ian saíra de casa para encontrar com William que com certeza já sabia de sua chegada. Era uma cidade pequena e não era como se pudessem esconder muitos segredos.

Havia esperado escurecer o suficiente pra fazer uma caminhada pela avenida principal e deduzir que a essa hora o amigo já chegara do trabalho. Não era todo mundo que podia desfrutar de alguns meses de férias todo ano ou entre um trabalho e outro. Agradecia de todo coração a sorte que Deus lhe concedera.

Algumas pessoas o conheciam desde criança e acenaram, alguns até pararam para trocar algumas palavras. E mesmo envelhecendo escutava a famosa frase: _Como você cresceu_!

Tocou a campainha da casa e esperou que ele já estivesse em casa. Não queria esperar na rua. Estava um frio daqueles.

Alguns minutos depois William o recebe meio assustado e logo em seguida um abraço caloroso.

- Quem é vivo sempre aparece. – Seu amigo abriu a porta o deixando passar. A casa era exatamente do jeito que lembrara de um ano pra cá.

- Se a montanha não vai até Maomé...

- Maomé diz foda-se. – Will implicou como sempre e Ian sempre teve a certeza que amizade entre eles nunca mudaria apesar da distância.

- Isso mostra que sou um bom amigo. – O moreno entrou como se a casa fosse dele próprio e se espalhou no sofá como de costume.

Os amigos conversaram por um bom tempo, atualizando sobre as coisas que haviam acontecido enquanto estavam afastados, mas Ian tinha a incômoda impressão de que Will analisava tudo.

Deveria ter feito uma faculdade de psicologia e teria êxito total em sua nova carreira.

- E a Nina? – Ele finalmente perguntou depois de algum tempo e Ian pôde sentir a garganta se fechar. Atualmente não era seu assunto favorito.

Decidiu passar algum tempo calado, não sabia exatamente o que me dizer. Seu amigo sempre lhe alertara o risco que corria agindo feio um adolescente que acabara de receber sua licença para dirigir.

- Ela foi embora, está morando no Canadá. Eu fui atrás e pedi pra voltarmos, achei que ela estava cogitando a idéia e acabou que foi um erro. Acredita que a Nina me colocou pra fora? – Os homens não são muito conhecidos por diálogos longos e deprimidos.

Will sorriu e Ian se perguntou se ele ficava feliz com o sofrimento alheio.

- Não está acostumado a levar um fora, não é mesmo? Não vou dizer que te avisei, se serve de consolo. – E como todo bom amigo percebe quando o outro fica infeliz com determinados tópicos. William mudou de assunto. – Pretende ficar muito tempo?

- Um pouco, quero descansar e vou para Austrália. Tá afim?

- Por favor, só me diga que não é pelos cangurus. – Ian conseguiu sorrir como não fazia em...Meses?

A felicidade de estar com os amigos é exatamente essa. Não precisa fazer esforço em dizer coisas certas ou fazer comentários para mostrar que presta atenção na conversa, comentar algo ali e aqui era o suficiente para o assunto prosseguir.

Na verdade Wiliam estava só esperando que ele voltasse para tirar férias. Era bem mais fácil se encontrarem assim. E agora estariam indo para Austrália em dois ou três dias.

Viagem para os garotos, solteiros e sem nenhuma preocupação por algumas semanas. O que mais poderiam pedir?

Obviamente Ian pediria Nina, mas não estava disposto a pensar nisso agora e nem tão cedo.

Nina escolheu um vestido preto simples, mas elegante. O cabelo agora bem mais curto puxado para trás com algumas mechas que insistiam em cair nos seus olhos. Estava um pouco agitada com essa reunião de negócios. Parecia que os produtores não estavam nada felizes com ela depois que seu agente expôs a real situação.

Ela ainda não havia assinado o contrato legalmente, o que não traria problemas por descartarem-na pela sua gravidez, já que agora era uma lei. Isso a preocupava, porque precisava trabalhar um pouco e esquecer o estress que andava sua vida atualmente.

Patrick já estava na sala há algum tempo e apareceu com a testa vincada de preocupação a chamando para que entrasse na sala.

Respirou fundo e viu o diretor do filme, produtor executivo e Patrick sentados a sua espera. Parecia estar a caminho da forca.

As negociações estavam sendo exaustivas e Nina estava quase torcendo pra não ser aceita no filme. Era pior do que contar aos pais que estava grávida aos dezesseis anos, não que ela tivesse passado por isso, mas imaginava como seria.

O cara ainda continuava lhe dando maior bronca, mas agora partiram para uma área mais segura.

- Você acha que consegue atuar mesmo assim? – Nollan questionou no tom um pouco mais calmo que antes.

- Eu estou grávida, não doente. O médico disse que está tudo bem comigo e que posso continuar com minhas atividades normais e isso significa atuar. – Ela não gostava de dar respostas atravessadas como essa para o cara que poderia decidir o curso de sua atuação no momento, mas Hollywood era um mundo de cão e se você não se impusesse os outros passariam por cima sem pensar duas vezes.

Nollan ficou encarando a jovem por alguns instantes. Ela parecia decidida demais em agarrar aquele papel e aparentemente não tinha nada com o fato do salário ser consideravelmente alto. Tinha uma força dentro dos olhos de Nina Dobrev que o impediu de dizer não a ela.

- Preparada para ir ao Texas? – Ele perguntou fingindo distração com os papéis que estavam bem a sua frente. – Você tem uma semana para se preparar. Meu assistente te ligará dizendo que horas precisa encontrar nossa equipe no aeroporto. Agora se me dá licença, tenho uma outra reunião.

Eles se despediram formalmente.

Nina decidiu levar Patrick para almoçar em um de seus restaurantes favoritos e conversarem seriamente sobre os detalhes de sua armação.

- Você ainda não me disse nada sobre esse filho. De que que você quer dizer sobre isso. Preciso divulgar uma nota para impressa? – Patrick questionou no seu tom super despreocupado, era seu trabalho e nenhuma novidade uma estrela vim com essas turbulências.

- Rick eu estava pensando em uma pequena manobra.

A atriz contou o plano que não era tão mirabolante assim, mas serviria como tapa buraco por um tempo ou tempo o suficiente pra afastar Ian de sua vida.

- Então você quer arrumar um médico especializado em inseminação artificial para assumir que está em tratamento na clínica há algum tempo? O que vai fazer se o Ian pedir um teste de paternidade? – Seu agente estava bebendo tranqüilamente seu vinho. Nina sempre demorava tomando suas atitudes e detestava simulações e mentiras.

Ela devia estar mesmo desesperada por se livrar de Ian de uma vez por todas.

- Ele não vai pedir isso porque eu nunca mentiria pra ele sobre algo tão sério. – A morena sentia os olhos arderem. Era verdade, a Nina que ele conhecia **jamais** faria algo assim.

- É uma decisão perigosa. Um dia seu filho vai precisar de um pai e agora você pode mentir para imprensa o quanto quiser, mas quando a criança perguntar? Eu tenho um filho e sei o quanto isso é importante.

Nina sorriu tristemente dando um tapinha na mão de seu agente:

- Me preocupo com isso quando chegar a hora.

Ele maneou a cabeça em concordância, não poderia mudar a decisão dela. Nina sempre foi muito determinada e até mesmo teimosa.

- E como você está? Não me diga bem porque eu não estou vendo isso nos seus olhos. – Era uma relação profissional e pessoal também. Eram amigos.

- Assustada! Ter um filho é uma responsabilidade muito grande e eu não estou pronta pra isso. Só tenho alguns meses.

Patrick sorriu, porque não tinha como Nina não ser uma boa mãe.

- Você vai ser ótima.

Nina teve que voltar para o Canadá e preparar suas tralhas para levar ao Texas. Era distante para ela querer levar tudo, afinal ela voltaria e ficaria até o final da _gravidez_.

Também tinha de contar ao irmão. Sua mãe só voltaria daqui um mês ou mais e teria de contar por telefone, senão ela acabaria por encontrar a noticia nos sites de fofocas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Nina, Ian, Paul e os outros personagens não são meus, se fossem eu não estaria escrevendo nada sobre eles. Com certeza meu tempo seria dedicado a mil coisas diferentes, menos escrever sobre a vida dos meus amigos, então. E como minha mãe me ensinou: Ninguém é propriedade de ninguém.

**Beta:** Já ouviram a famosa frase: Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer? Eu estou dentro desses padrões.

**Shipper:** Ian Somerhalder e Nina Dobrev. Nian. Ian/Outos. Nina/Outros.

**Spoilers:** Não que eu saiba.

**Avisos:** Palavrões e qualquer outra coisa que eu decida colocar. Caso seja importante eu aviso no início do capítulo.

**Segundo:** Essa fic vai ser uma experiência totalmente nova e diferente do que estou acostumada a escrever. Preparem-se pro angust e possíveis lágrimas por aqui, não vai ser tão fluffy como costumo ser. Quero testar meus limites.

—

**Capítulo VI**

Elizabeth chegou no mesmo final de semana que Nina voltara de Nova Iorque para finalizar as negociações. Ela era uma das melhores amigas de Nina desde a infância. Morava no Texas e veio lhe ajudar a arrumar toda bagagem que levaria para passar os próximos meses.

Ela também tivera um relacionamento com Alex.

- E como está o seu irmão? – Ela perguntou enquanto escolhia roupas mais frescas para colocar na mala, nessa época do ano sempre esquentava muito no Texas.

A morena apenas a encarou revirando os olhos.

- Porque está perguntando? – Nina perguntou enquanto escolhia algumas sapatilhas para colocar em uma segunda mala.

- Você é irmã dele. Pra quem mais eu perguntaria?

- Está noivo.

- E continua com aquele traseiro gostoso?

- Tenho algum irmão novo e não sei? E para de falar esse tipo de coisa porque a imagem é perturbadora demais. Não entendo qual o seu problema, sempre pergunta pelo Alex, mas não quis casar com ele. – Elizabeth era uma ruiva e sempre a imagem de uma cigana vinha em mente quando pensava nela.

Ela era desprendida das coisas, se mudava pelo menos uma vez a cada dois anos, teve vários empregos e odiava se sentir presa.

- Adoro o Alex, mas casar é algo que não queria incluir na época. Nós éramos muito felizes, com ótimo sexo e um compromisso normal...Até ele inventar de casar. – A ruiva era prática e racional mesmo quando estava apaixonada. O que na maioria das vezes soa estranho. – Era a mesma coisa com você e o Ian. Ninguém persegue sexo ruim, então você é boa.

Na maior parte do tempo as pessoas pensavam que Elizabeth acabava magoando as pessoas com suas verdades, mas Nina estava acostumada e até porque não tinha nada errado no que ela falara antes. O sexo sempre foi incrível.

- Não era só isso, você sabe. – Ela comentou simplesmente e dessa vez não conseguira ficar triste ao ser lembrada de tudo.

- Nunca entendi direito a ligação de vocês.

As amigas passaram para conversas mais leves e sem lembranças ruins.

Elizabeth voltou para o Texas dois dias antes dela, pra verificar o apartamento que a produção do filme tinha arrumado para Nina, que havia avisado em uma das reuniões de finalização do projeto que moraria no Texas durante as gravações. Ao contrário de alguns colegas de elenco que ficariam indo e vindo de Los Angeles, Nova Iorque ou qualquer coisa parecida.

Ela não poderia e nem queria se cansar tanto assim com viagens nas suas folgas pelo final de semana. Nada a prendia em lugar nenhum. Não que isso a deixasse deprimida, ela estava se recuperando e uma parte estava tremendamente feliz.

No domingo bem cedo – um dia antes das gravações começarem -, ela pousou em Nova Iorque para uma visita rápida aos seus amigos e encontrar a equipe para seu vôo noturno.

Só Michael e Candice ficaram na cidade, mas eles eram seus melhores amigos e isso bastava para dar a notícia.

Nina marcou em um restaurante discreto no Upper West Side.

Candice e Michael chegaram aproximadamente dez minutos depois dela. Riam de alguma conversa trivial entre eles enquanto caminhavam até o canto mais reservado do restaurante.

Candice a apertou tão forte que quase esmagou suas costelas e Michael deu um beijo em seu rosto e acomodou do seu lado.

- Você está com uma cara ótima. – A loira comentou enquanto beberricava um pouco do chá gelado que acabara de chegar à mesa.

Nina deu de ombros:

- É o ar do Canadá que nos deixa assim. – Michael por fim falou vendo que amiga estava bem melhor depois de passar algumas semanas por lá, mesmo com todos os imprevistos.

Nina contou sobre o novo trabalho que iria fazer, escutou Michael animado contar sobre o filme que estava gravando, ele parecia realmente animado com a sua co-star e as garotas não evitaram as piadinhas:

- Alguém aí está misturando trabalho e diversão? – A morena sorria e piscou pro amigo.

- Eu me divirto com meu trabalho. É o que eu amo. – Ele não se abatia por ter duas amigas totalmente desequilibradas.

- Está se divertindo com ela também, Mike? – Essa foi a vez de Candice não perdoar o amigo.

Ele optou apenas revirar os olhos e deixar que elas se cansassem das piadas ruins:

- Porque será que as pessoas se envolvem com seus co-star? – A loira na verdade só estava pensando alto demais.

- Você começa a passar tempo demais com a pessoa, compartilha coisas, o trabalho não vai atrapalhar por ciúmes e quando você percebe: já está envolvido.

Nina sentiu que Candice e Michael refizeram a expressão de espanto. As palavras pularam da sua boca antes mesmo que tivesse se dado conta.

Depois disso passaram para assuntos mais leves como o filme independente que Candice sairia pra filmar em um mês. Seria na França.

Por fim quando a sobremesa já estava pra chegar, Nina resolveu contar de uma vez por todas. Antes que perdesse a coragem.

- Quero falar com vocês uma coisa importante antes de viajar. – Ninguém se pronunciou. – Vocês terão um sobrinho ou sobrinha em mais ou menos oito meses.

Os dois amigos não disseram uma palavra por alguns minutos e ela já estava entrando em pânico com a possível reação negativa de pessoas que ela mais amava.

- Como assim? Quer dizer... Tipo, de quem? – Ninguém poderia negar que era loira.

- Não seja lesada. – Michael deu um tapa na cabeça de Candice. – Você não está percebendo que é do seu amiguinho?

Candice procurou os olhos da amiga em busca de respostas. Ela apenas a encarou de volta. E a reação em seguida só chocou mais ainda.

- Isso é... Incrível. Imagine uma miniatura dos dois, vai ser perfeito. Mas você já contou pra ele? Ou vai esperar ele voltar da Austrália? – Ela parecia animada e alheia a tudo que viveram antes disso tudo.

- Eu não vou contar nada agora e nem depois. Talvez num futuro bem distante, mas isso é uma possibilidade fraca.

A expressão da amiga já não estava mais tão iluminada como antes. Nina até entendia, porque Candice e Ian eram melhores amigos também.

- Você não pode fazer isso. – Ela falou com a maior expressão de traída. – Ele precisa participar de tudo, entendo que ele te magoou muito e ainda assim não explica sua atitude egoísta.

- Não me diga o que fazer Candice. Você viu tudo que aconteceu e não me chame de egoísta. Sei que não é uma atitude descente, mas eu não o quero na vida dessa criança desse jeito. Ele não é uma pessoa que eu queira de exemplo.

- Vocês vão começar a brigar no meio de um assunto tão importante? Candy, não deixe seus sentimentos interferirem.

- Você sabe que ela está tomando as decisões erradas, que não influencia só nela. É um conjunto.

- Querida, você mesmo acabou de dizer que é a decisão _**dela**_. Não podemos escolher por ela. – Michael era muito maduro pra idade e sempre que tomava suas decisões ou dava conselhos, eram bem racionais.

- Parem de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui. – Nina se irritou mais ainda com a falta de apoio de sua melhor amiga. – O que você acha Mike?

- Que é a decisão errada mesmo que ele seja um filho da puta egoísta que só pensou nele por muito tempo. É de outra vida que estamos falando e você decidir isso sozinha é errado. Ele pode optar viver longe de você e da criança, se conversarem.

A morena riu com uma ponta de tristeza:

- Sabe que ele nunca faria isso. Ele ama crianças e queria um dia ter filhos. Não acho que isso tenha mudado, apesar de tudo.

- E amaria mais ainda se o filho fosse seu também. Ele jamais se afastaria. – Candice logo se animara novamente com o rumo da conversa que parecia favorecer seu amigo.

- Da mesma forma que ele também sabe que não está em condições de criar outra pessoa. – Michael não gostava do cara, apenas o tratava com educação quando necessário e estava realmente feliz por não ter que vê-lo com freqüência.

- Eu já tenho tudo arrumado pra lidar com isso, sei que não concordam e vocês não precisam aceitar. Só preciso do apoio de vocês.

A morena gastou uns bons minutos explicando o plano que já estava pronto e só faltava liberar para que seu agente começasse a agitar com a mídia.

Agora os olhos de Candice estavam cheios de lágrimas:

- Eu não posso fazer isso com o Ian. Ele é meu melhor amigo e você está me pedindo pra mentir sobre uma das coisas mais importante da vida dele. É melhor me deixar fora dessa confusão toda. – A loira estava olhando pela janela do restaurante que dava vista pra travessia do Upper West Side até Nova Iorque.

Nina segurou a mão da amiga e pediu que olhasse em seus olhos.

- Sei que estou te colocando numa situação muito difícil, mas não quero que minta pra ele. – A loira lhe lançou um olhar angustiado. – Só não pode contar a verdade, isso é omitir. Você também é minha melhor amiga e preciso que guarde esse segredo pra mim. Eu nunca perguntei sobre as atividades extracurriculares que tenho certeza, você sabia. Não gosto de fazer um único amigo escolher a qual dos dois amigos deve ser fiel.

Michael olhava a cena calado.

- Eu te amo, Candy. Espero que você fique comigo, porque preciso muito agora.

- Preciso de um tempo!

Nina apenas concordou, porque se a amiga não quisesse aceitar fazer parte disso, nada do que ela dissesse ou fizesse faria alguma diferença. Olhou para Michael e esperava uma reação um pouco melhor, já que ele não gostava de Ian.

- Isso é totalmente errado e você está brincando com os sentimentos de muita gente. Um dia vai precisar encarar suas próprias mentiras, mesmo que leve alguns anos. Você sabe que eu te apoiar, mas não esqueça que estou avisando.

Ela sorriu em um agradecimento mudo e segurou a mão de Michael por cima da mesa, assim como fizera com Candice.

- E você não vai dizer que me ama e tudo mais?

- Idiota, claro que você já sabe que eu te amo.

A produção ligou para Nina e comunicou que conseguiram vagas na primeira classe no vôo das sete e isso adiantou a vida de todos que não chegariam muito tarde a seus respectivos destinos. Foi uma viagem tranqüila e o único trabalho que tivera fora largar suas cinco malas em um canto do quarto do novo apartamento.

No outro dia as olheiras não eram tão horríveis e vestiu apenas uma calça jeans,camiseta e jogou a primeira jaqueta que encontrou no banco do carona.

Recebeu o script e as cenas que rodariam no mesmo dia.

Nina ligou para seu assistente que provavelmente estaria nos sets enfiado em algum lugar resolvendo as pendências. Ele apareceu dez minutos depois em seu trailer enquanto ela estudava o roteiro.

- O que a senhorita deseja? – Tom apareceu com seu telefone que não parava de vibrar insistentemente nas mãos finas do garoto que deveria ter seus vinte três anos.

Ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu para ele que parecia um pouco agitado e estressado pra alguém tão novo, mas Nina entendia perfeitamente que era um trabalho muito pesado e com muitas exigências.

Tom era um garoto muito branco, quase albino, ou talvez fosse por falta de tempo para pegar um sol. Deduziu Nina. Os cabelos eram castanhos bem escuros e uma tremenda bagunça como se ele tivesse algo contra um pente. E os olhos um verde escurecido que só deixavam mais contraste com sua pele muito pálida.

- Não me chame de senhorita que soa horrível e gostaria de te pedir dois favores. – Ele mexeu no IPad rapidamente, bem provável que estava abrindo o bloco de notas. – Queria saber se você pode entrar em contato com a produção e se eles poderiam arcar com algumas aulas de pintura. Já que vou interpretar uma pintora, gostaria de passar alguma verdade. Você acha que eles aprovarão a idéia?

O moreno ficou olhando por um tempo para o objeto em mãos e depois a encarou rapidamente:

- Eles parecem bem flexível com a sen...você.

Nina sentiu que algo borbulhava por baixo daquela pequena sentença.

- O que quer dizer? – Tom parecia ser pago para não se expressar, mas ela não tinha nenhum problema com isso. – Pode me falar o que pensa.

- Seus trabalhos são ótimos e sua carreira é de sucesso, mesmo assim não age como uma estrela arrogante que faz pedidos absurdos.

Ela foi pega pela sinceridade e ficou um pouco constrangida.

- Eu sou só uma atriz, não tem nada de mirabolante que eu queira.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio e Nina percebeu que ele estava se sentindo desconfortável.

- Você me disse que queria dois favores, qual é o segundo?

- Pelo visto as gravações serão até tarde e queria que você procurasse um bom restaurante chinês da cidade.

- Que horas você gostaria que eu fosse buscar?

Ela riu:

- Horário nenhum, você pode pedir para eles entregarem e eu te aviso o melhor horário.

- Mais alguma coisa?

Nina negou com a cabeça e apenas sorriu. Ele saiu pela porta três segundos depois.

As gravações foram tranqüilas, Nina estava um pouco ansiosa com o diretor que era bastante exigente, mas a tratou super bem e deu algumas dicas de como gostaria que a personagem transparecesse e ainda sim lhe dava a liberdade de colocar seus pontos.

No dia seguinte as gravações foram mais cedo, mas isso era perfeito porque estaria em casa pra dormir num horário que não bagunçasse sua cabeça.

Em uma das pausas para troca de cenário, Tom veio ao seu trailer lhe informar como foram as conversas com a produção. Ela já o esperava.

- Trouxe boas novidades para mim?

- Conversei bastante com eles. – Tom fez uma cara de mártir.

- Você vai me matar de curiosidade Tom! – Ela estava super ansiosa em fazer aulas de pintura e até olhou algumas coisas e técnicas na Internet na noite passada.

- Eles acham que o custo não vai ser muito alto e adoraram sua idéia. Sua professora chega na quinta feira para duas horas diárias de aula.

Nina deu um sorriso largo para seu assistente e lhe ofereceu o café extra que estava em cima da mesa.

- Eu estou bem, não precisa!

- Não perguntei se estava mal, só aceite o café. Você está com olheiras do tamanho de uma cratera, sinal de poucas horas de sono. Não está envenenado, eu juro!

Ele agradeceu como se fosse a primeira vez que alguém lhe dava um café.

Acertaram alguns detalhes sobre o filme, cláusulas contratuais, sobre futuras entrevistas que já estavam agendadas, até que Tom tocou num assunto que ela tinha esquecido totalmente.

- Seu agente me falou que sua agenda social vai ficar tranqüila por enquanto, que você não queria muita agitação por agora. Patrick me passou que você terá aquela convenção de Vampire Diaries e queria saber se precisa que eu agende seu vôo para LA?

Nina encarou o grande espelho que tinha em seu trailer e por um instante pensou estar com falta de ar.

- Avisa ao Patrick que vou enviar por fax o que ele precisa fazer e peça pra que ele divulgue o que pedi. Se tiver alguma dúvida, é só me ligar.

As semanas se passavam tranqüilamente e Nina não se incomodava nem um pouco em estar no Texas e ignorar muitas revistas e colunistas que queriam uma nota sobre o que ela havia divulgado.

Ian ligava religiosamente todos os dias depois da noticia e ela ignorava todas elas. Não queria conversar e até que duas semanas depois ele deixou uma mensagem em sua caixa postal.

"_Nina, eu estou tentando falar com você há duas semanas sobre o que você publicou em seu site. Precisamos conversar sobre essa situação e se você continuar sem me atender, vou aparecer no Texas e você será obrigada a falar comigo. Ah, sou eu: Ian."_

Sabbi era uma das atrizes coadjuvantes que interpretava a irmã de Nina no filme. Uma garota muito doce e que tinha vontade de aprender tudo que outros atores mais velhos tinham pra ensinar.

Elas estavam sentadas em suas cadeiras estudando o texto da próxima cena.

- Nós podemos ir ao cinema nesse final de semana. O que acha? – A loirinha perguntou depois que ela e Nina estavam num inicio de amizade.

Uma mão grande e masculina tocou o ombro de Nina. Ela gelou e lembrou da ameaça que tinha recebido por telefone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Nina, Ian, Paul e os outros personagens não são meus, se fossem eu não estaria escrevendo nada sobre eles. Com certeza meu tempo seria dedicado a mil coisas diferentes, menos escrever sobre a vida dos meus amigos, então. E como minha mãe me ensinou: Ninguém é propriedade de ninguém.

**Beta:** Já ouviram a famosa frase: Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer? Eu estou dentro desses padrões.

**Shipper:** Ian Somerhalder e Nina Dobrev. Nian. Ian/Outos. Nina/Outros.

**Spoilers:** Não que eu saiba.

**Avisos:** Palavrões e qualquer outra coisa que eu decida colocar. Caso seja importante eu aviso no início do capítulo.

**Segundo:** Essa fic vai ser uma experiência totalmente nova e diferente do que estou acostumada a escrever. Preparem-se pro angust e possíveis lágrimas por aqui, não vai ser tão fluffy como costumo ser. Quero testar meus limites.

—

**N/C:** Boa leitura. Escutem a música e vocês vão chorar o tanto que chorei quando escutei pela primeira vez. É linda, simplesmente perfeita. E com esse vídeo é melhor ainda.  
watch?v=SmrCvaP9Xjg  
Tirem os ( )

—

**Capítulo VII: H.A.T.E.U**

– Quem diria que um dia trabalharíamos juntos. – Uma voz diferente da que esperava, soou atrás dela.

Nina se virou automaticamente pra identificar quem falava com ela com tamanha intimidade. Era Matt Bomer. Ela piscou lentamente até que seus olhos projetassem a imagem dele da forma mais perfeita. Como se fosse possível ficar mais perfeito que _isso_.

Ela e Matt haviam se conhecido anos atrás em um evento e ainda mantinham um contato, vez ou outra se encontravam em outros eventos, até mesmo trocavam mensagens ou ligavam para bater um papinho.

Não que fosse com freqüência, mas ambos conseguiram uma empatia imediata.

Matt era um cara muito bonito, daqueles que você fica sem fôlego quando foca naqueles tremendos olhos azuis e era bem capaz de seu coração dar um solavanco. Nina não tinha o menor interesse nele. Primeiro: Ele era gay e muito bem resolvido com sua condição. Segundo: Ela só o via como colega, de qualquer forma. Mesmo assim não era como se Nina fosse cega.

Ela o abraçou imediatamente:

– Céus, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Até os dentes brancos dele pareciam perfeitos quando ele sorria.

– Você não sabe? Sou seu co-star, então você deve realizar o sonho de me beijar.

– Mal posso esperar. – Nina deveria corar, mas agora só achava graça e uma pequena parte sua estava curiosa. 

Eles colocaram a conversa em dia, falaram sobre a expectativa de trabalharem juntos pela primeira vez depois de uns bons anos que se conheceram. Estavam ansiosos porque era bem mais fácil transmitir amor na tela quando você já tinha alguma ligação com o outro ator. Era mais fácil tornar real, até porque amizade é um tipo de amor.

Mais tarde Tom apareceu com uma cara de poucos amigos e tocou levemente o ombro de Nina para lhe chamar a atenção. 

– Sua professora já chegou e está esperando para sua aula diária. – E entregou um copo de café na mão da atriz.

– Obrigada, Tom. Você pode me fazer um favor? – Ele apenas acenou a cabeça enquanto mexia na freqüência do seu rádio de comunicação com outras áreas do set. – Sei que não é sua função, mas eu ficaria muito agradecida se você ajudasse o Matt a se organizar.

Tom ergueu os olhos e pareceu muito eficiente e frio:

– O senhor poderia me acompanhar?

Matt desapareceu com Tom pelo meio da bagunça comum de um set de gravações.

–-

Uma semana depois a temperatura estava subindo e todos só queriam que uma piscina fosse posta nos sets. 

No Texas sempre fazia um calor horrível, mas Nina até gostava de vez ou outra não sentir apenas frio. Hoje suas cenas eram apenas vislumbres de um flashback e então ela passara praticamente o dia inteiro à toa. Ela havia feito suas aulas de pintura. Estudou seu texto. Conversou com quem estava de bobeira como ela, mas não tinha tanta gente disponível.

Tom entrou em seu trailer enquanto ela assistia a um filme que tinha trago na bolsa por via das dúvidas e agora era sua única companhia.

– Sua mãe chega sábado de manhã, você quer que eu mande um carro para buscá-la? – Ele perguntou antes de ter uma crise de tosse.

Só nesse momento Nina realmente parou para olhar Tom parado à sua frente com um rosto visivelmente abatido, olheiras horríveis e aparentemente um pouco mais magro.

– O que aconteceu com você? – Ela perguntou com uma preocupação de que ele estivesse doente.

– Nada, só um resfriado. E então vai precisar que eu busque sua mãe no aeroporto? – Tom apertou mais o casaco grosso que usava junto ao corpo.

Nina já havia comentado que estava um calor de 32º? Era impossível uma pessoa estar bem e usar aquele casaco quente. Ela se aproximou e colocou mão na testa dele, estava pegando fogo.

– Porque você está trabalhando hoje? Vai pra casa agora,tome remédios e tente dormir. – Ela quase esbravejou com o garoto que estava abusando, seja lá o que estivesse de errado com ele.

– Já tomei alguns analgésicos, vai passar.

Até a mão de Tom que segurava o café, tremia levemente.

– Porque você é tão teimoso? Está doente e vai pra casa antes que eu mande alguém te amarrar e levar.

– Se eu for embora agora, quando voltar a minha pilha de trabalho vai ser o dobro. Posso agüentar isso.

– O que eu te disser vai te convencer a ir embora? – Ela perguntou vendo que o outro era mais cabeça dura que pôde imaginar.

Ele negou com um movimento de cabeça e Nina jurou ter visto o traço de um sorriso.

– Você é _**meu**_ assistente e agora vou te dar uma ordem. – Nina não falava assim com ele e com ninguém, ela sempre pedia o que desejava. Nunca mandava. – Sente nesse sofá e descanse um pouco e se você não ficar, eu juro que te amarro aqui.

Tom não tinha muita escolha a não ser sentar e ficar calado até que sua _'chefe'_ o liberasse. E seu corpo já pedia clemência.

Nina disparou pelo trailer procurando sua _necessérie_ de remédios.

Entregou dois comprimidos para o garoto junto com um copo d'água.

– Você não sabe fazer outra coisa além de cuidar dos outros?

– É o que eu faço pra ganhar a vida e até gosto do meu trabalho. – Ele disse de forma humilde e era a primeira vez que Nina o via como um _ser humano_, sem aquela armadura de eficiência e frieza que usava na maior parte do tempo.

A morena sentou ao lado dele no sofá que não era tão grande assim, mas ambos conseguiam manter uma distância sem invasão de espaço pessoal.

– E o que mais você faz da vida? Além de cuidar de mim? Você poderia falar um pouco da sua vida. – Ela perguntou na intenção de distraí-lo antes que quisesse levantar e sair por aí correndo e resolver todos os problemas do mundo.

Nina sentiu o olhar de Tom queimar suas bochechas tamanha a intensidade, ela sentiu que ele analisava a pergunta e pensava mil vezes antes de responder. Parecia que Nina não era confiável.

– Como se você não tivesse minha ficha completa. – Ele optou por ficar na defensiva.

– Thomas Whitman, você nasceu na Califórnia, cursou Produção Cultural na faculdade local, tem 23 anos. Isso eu realmente já sei, mas não pedi seu currículo. Estava perguntando de você.

Ele deu um suspiro fraco, como se faltasse força até pra bancar o indiferente.

– Tenho duas irmãs mais novas, elas ainda moram na Califórnia com a minha mãe. Meu pai se casou de novo e é isso.

– Porque cursou Produção Cultural, e é assistente? Não que seja um trabalho ruim, mas o salário de um produtor é nas nuvens.

– Quatro anos atrás quando eu estava indo pro terceiro ano,surgiu uma chance pra começar com uns filmes independentes e eu precisava entrar no ramo de algum jeito. É preciso ser muito influente e ter contatos fortes.

– Aqui é o lugar perfeito pra isso. – Ela sorriu e pensava internamente quando os dois remédios fariam o efeito desejado. – Você já fez alguma festa que teve sua assinatura?

Ele moveu a cabeça lentamente.

– Gostaria que daqui uns cinco ou seis meses você fizesse a minha. Sei que é muito trabalho juntando com tudo que precisa fazer aqui, mas não vai ser um evento muito grande. Eu posso te ajudar no que for preciso. 

Tom levantou a cabeça e ela pôde ver que ele travava uma batalha em manter os olhos abertos.

– Seria ótimo! – Ele murmurou antes de suspirar e por fim fechar os olhos.

Nina havia dado um remédio contra febre e outro para dores musculares que só poderia ser tomado quando a pessoa estiver indo para cama. Um dos efeitos colaterais era o sono.

Ela sorriu, pegou uma coberta que tinha guardado na mala e o cobriu.

O cabelo de Tom estava pior do que nos outros dias e caía sobre os olhos. Nina passou a mão para arrumá-los e se perguntou se era seu instinto maternal começando a se manifestar.

–-

Seis horas depois Nina voltava para seu trailer, terminando mais um dia de gravações e ainda não passava das sete. Ela estimou que Tom deveria estar perto de acordar e riu quando reparou no celular de que estava em cima da mesa com umas 50 ligações perdidas e por sorte ela se lembrara de colocar no silencioso.

Terminou de arrumar suas roupas, conseguiu colocar algumas coisas do trailer que estavam fora do lugar, fez algumas ligações e alguém bateu na porta.

Ela imaginou que fosse Matt para perguntar se ela gostaria de jantar fora.

Abriu a porta sorrindo e sentiu o sorriso desfazer.

–-

Ian estava na porta de seu trailer e a palavra Damon, se acentuou em sua mente. Suas roupas eram escuras mesmo naquele calor. Ele levantou os óculos que usava na hora em que ela abriu a porta, sua expressão era séria e torturada.

_Once upon a time__  
__We swore not to say goodbye__  
__Some things got a hold of us and we changed__  
__And then you sat alone in pride__  
__And I sat at home and cried__  
__How did our fairy tale just end up this way?_

– O que está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou suavemente para não acordar Tom antes da hora, porque saberia que ela teria uma crise nervosa ou a veia em sua têmpora estouraria. 

– O que estou fazendo aqui? A pergunta certa seria o que _**você**___está fazendo? Porque não atende minhas ligações, acho que precisamos conversar. Posso entrar?

Nina negou com um movimento de cabeça.

Como se fosse no piloto automático, ele virou a cabeça e tentou olhar dentro do trailer.

– O Tom está passando mal e consegui que ele dormisse um pouco. Não dá pra conversar aqui.

– E o Tom é seu... – Ian deixou a pergunta implícita.

– Tom é meu assistente.

Agora o toque de sarcasmo que ela tanto odiava estava impregnado na voz do moreno.

– E seu assistente dorme no seu trailer? Mais rápido do que imaginei.

Nina só não deixou a raiva vencer essa batalha porque não valia à pena. Ela não devia nenhum tipo de explicação pra ele e deixar que esse comentário maldoso a atingisse seria apenas perca de tempo.

Cruzou os braços e esperou por saber que Ian não iria à lugar nenhum antes de conversarem.

– Quando podemos conversar?

– Está hospedado na cidade? – Ian fez que sim. – Te encontro no hotel mais tarde aí conversamos. Agora eu preciso terminar de arrumar minhas coisas pra ir embora.

– Quer uma carona?

Era tão difícil desistir mesmo quando tudo estava pra lá de terminado? Ian continuava a agir como se ainda estivessem juntos ou alguma possibilidade de acontecer outra vez.

–Não precisa! Ainda preciso ver como o Tom está.

Ele não fez nenhuma oposição e saiu da porta de seu trailer assim que lhe deu o endereço onde estava hospedado e o número de seu celular, ela havia excluído de sua agenda depois de sua ultima visita ao Canadá.

–-

_We went round for round__  
__Till we knocked love out__  
__We were laying in the rain not making a sound__  
__And if that's a methaphor of you and I__  
__Why is it so hard to say goodbye?_

Nina encostou-se à porta do trailer com o coração na garganta e sentia o corpo tremer. Ela tinha de se preparar para interpretar essa noite. O maior papel de sua vida. Uma vilã, sem escrúpulos, mentirosa e egoísta.

Fechou os olhos e ela precisava fazer melhor do que isso pra que Ian acreditasse, mesmo que tivesse boas bases pra sustentar suas mentiras, não queria ter de usá-las. Sentiu que os olhos começavam a arder com as lágrimas forçando passagem. Até sua cabeça pesava.

De repente mãos finas seguravam seus ombros, como se a impedisse de cair. Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com íris verdes escuras que expressavam preocupação enquanto a fitava.

– O que aconteceu? – Tom perguntou enquanto ainda mantinhas mãos em seus ombros.

Ela continuou encarando Tom e sempre dizem que tudo está indo perfeitamente bem, até que alguém lhe pergunta o que tem de errado. Não deu outra...

Nina começou a chorar toda agonia e desespero que não havia demonstrado pra nenhum de seus amigos. Ela sabia que eles a mandariam desistir do plano maluco se isso a fazia sofrer, mas ela precisava ser forte.

_I just wanna hold you__  
__Touch you__  
__Feel you__  
__Be near you__  
__I miss you__  
__Baby baby baby__  
__I'm tired of trying to fake through__  
__But there's nothing I can do__  
__Boy I__  
__Can't wait to hate you_

Ou talvez porque ela via algo de muito seguro, expressivo e forte nos olhos de Tom.

Tom não disse nada ou sequer teve tempo de uma reação quando Nina apenas apoiou a cabeça no peito dele, pois ele era no mínimo dez centímetros mais alto.

Nina não sabe por quanto tempo isso aconteceu, mas quando se deu conta, bom daí ela se sentiu idiota e constrangida. Limpou o rosto com as costas das mãos e respirou fundo: 

– Me desculpa.

Ele ainda continuou com os olhos fixos em seu rosto, até que resolveu abrir a boca.

– O que aconteceu? – A morena queria poder falar alguma coisa, mas ela não conhecia Tom pra fazer esse tipo de desabafo: - Você quer falar sobre isso?

– Não, são só problemas.

Os dois caíram em um silencio constrangedor.

– Como você está se sentindo? – Ela pigarreou para melhorar a voz para que não saísse chorosa.

Ele abriu o primeiro sorriso de verdade desde que se conheceram.

– Melhor, com vontade de deitar de novo e muita dor de cabeça. Você me dopou? – Ele perguntou com um tom divertido e Nina se perguntou se ele estava se esforçando para fazê-la se sentir um pouco melhor.

– Não, mas esse remédio só pode ser tomado quando você está indo dormir. O que não era seu caso. – Ela esticou a mão sobre a testa de Tom, a febre tinha diminuído. – Vai pra casa e tente dormir um pouco mais, se você piorar não vai poder trabalhar por uns dias. Estamos combinados?

– Tudo bem. O que fez com meu celular? Não escutei tocar nenhuma vez.

Nina tirou o celular do bolso da calça jeans.

– Tocou umas cinqüenta vezes, mas ficou no silencioso o dia inteiro.

– Amanhã com certeza vão querer a minha cabeça numa bandeja de prata.

– Pode deixar que te protejo. – A morena comentou como se ela não fosse a frágil da história, mesmo sendo em sentidos diferentes. – Onde você mora?

Conforme Tom ia explicando, ela ficou surpresa – mesmo que não tenha demonstrado -, que era um bairro de classe média e ótimas casas.

Provavelmente seu assistente estava muito doente ou havia se assustado com a reação de Nina, porque aceitou a carona sem resistência.

– Maia é loira de olhos castanhos. É bastante agitada e teimosa. Ela puxou a minha mãe. A Lauren parece bastante comigo, mas é muito artística, então acho que isso canaliza a maior parte da energia e ela consegue ser mais calma.

– Quantos anos elas tem? – Nina perguntou realmente interessada já que conseguira que Tom conversasse com ela.

– Maia tem quinze, uma idade horrível. Lauren tem dezessete.

– Você parece se entender melhor com a Lauren. – Em poucos comentários dera pra perceber que ele se entendia perfeitamente com a irmã mais velha.

– Nós somos amigos. Já a Maia está numa idade que não consigo dizer três palavras sem irritá-la em pelo menos duas delas, depois eu sei que passa. Ninguém é um adolescente insuportável pra sempre.

– Elas passam as férias com você?

– Eu tento ir pra casa nessa época, mas algumas vezes é um trabalho atrás do outro e fica complicado. Então elas passam um mês comigo, acho que só aceitam porque assim podem ficar zapeando pelos sets e isso é legal pra adolescentes. Você só tem um irmão, não é? – Tom perguntou pela primeira vez algo pessoal.

– O Alex e eu não nos vemos muito por causa do trabalho. E ele está preste a casar.

– Eu fico nessa casa verde no final da rua. 

Nina observou a pequena casa verde de dois andares. Parecia ser aquele tipo de casa que tinha muitos livros, filmes e também muito solitária.

Estacionou o carro e esperou que ele pegasse sua pasta com milhares de papéis.

Nina foi pega de surpresa pela reação seguinte:

– Obrigado Nina.

Ele sorriu de leve, mas parecia muito sincero. Tom ficava mais bonito e parecia realmente ter 23 anos e não 30 como aparentava no seu dia-a-dia.

– Foi apenas uma carona. Você pode me levar um café depois, eu aceito.

– Não digo pela carona, mas por hoje mais cedo. Te vejo amanhã. – Ele acenou com a cabeça e já ia saindo do carro.

– Espero só te ver daqui dois dias. – Ela puxou a pasta que ele segurava na outra mão. – Minha ordem de hoje é que você terá dois dias de folga, se aparecer por lá... Faço da sua vida um verdadeiro inferno. De acordo?

Ele ficou meio sem ação e não deu resposta alguma.

– Me empresta seu celular. – Ele esticou o aparelho na direção da morena, provavelmente não esperava nenhuma ação louca da parte dela. – Ele é meu nesse tempo. Pare de trabalhar um pouco e se você tentar trabalhar no seu notebook, mando alguém vir cortar sua energia e tirarem sua internet. Boa noite, Thomas!

Ela retornou com o carro e seguiu pela noite de céu azul e sem muitas estrelas.

Tom continuou olhando para o carro até que sumisse de vista, então daí se virou e entrou na casa sem pasta e celular. Era quase como estar pelado.

—

**Anônimo:** Obrigada por vir acompanhar a fic por aqui. Desconfio de quem seja.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Nina, Ian, Paul e os outros personagens não são meus, se fossem eu não estaria escrevendo nada sobre eles. Com certeza meu tempo seria dedicado a mil coisas diferentes, menos escrever sobre a vida dos meus amigos, então. E como minha mãe me ensinou: Ninguém é propriedade de ninguém.

**Beta:** Já ouviram a famosa frase: Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer? Eu estou dentro desses padrões.

**Shipper:** Ian Somerhalder e Nina Dobrev. Nian. Ian/Outos. Nina/Outros.

**Spoilers:** Não que eu saiba.

**Avisos:** Palavrões e qualquer outra coisa que eu decida colocar. Caso seja importante eu aviso no início do capítulo.

**Segundo:** Essa fic vai ser uma experiência totalmente nova e diferente do que estou acostumada a escrever. Preparem-se pro angust e possíveis lágrimas por aqui, não vai ser tão fluffy como costumo ser. Quero testar meus limites.

—

N/C¹: Se você fica ofendido com coisas pesadas, não acho bom que leia esse capítulo. É apenas uma história, só uso os atores e alguns fatos. Se conseguir ler e aproveitar uma história alternativa, chegou a hora.

N/C²: Uma leitora tinha me pedido um flashback e aqui está. Espero que goste.

N/C³: Esse capítulo tem duas músicas. Lies - Mcfly. Na Sua Estante - Pitty. Porque elas são perfeitas e não consegui escolher apenas uma.

Boa leitura!

—

**Capítulo VIII – Lies.**

_Um táxi parou na entrada do condomínio onde Nina e Ian moravam. Já era tarde da noite e Ian já era conhecido pelos guardas que ficavam na guarita durante a madrugada, então não foi um problema entrar._

_Sua cabeça latejava um pouco, mas nada que uma noite de sono bem dormida não resolvesse esse problema. O resto deles era tão complicado que não se daria ao luxo de pensar muito à respeito._

_Ele até pensou que demoraria pra encontrar a fechadura da porta, mas depois se lembrou que ela abria quando identificava sua digital._

_Deu um suspiro leve quando entrou no apartamento e ouviu o barulho da TV na sala de vídeo. Isso não era um bom sinal. Nina estaria acordada às três horas da manhã?_

_Sua pergunta foi respondida quando entrou na sala e ela estava enrolada num edredom e muito concentrada no filme e apenas ergueu os olhos quando o viu passar pela porta. O olhar dela era a única que algumas vezes o fazia se sentir culpado, de resto ele estava pouco se lixando. Seus pais conversando com ele várias vezes, os amigos, os fãs implorando pra que parasse de cometer burrices... Ele não conseguia se importava, mas quando sua noiva lhe lançava aquele olhar de desprezo, desdém e nojo. Aquilo o fazia se sentir arrependido._

_– __Achei que já estivesse dormindo. – Ele manteve o tom de voz normal, apesar de se esforçar com o nó que sempre formava na garganta quando ela posava assim de tão indiferente._

_Nina apenas deu de ombros e continuou com os olhos pregados na TV. Esse tipo de coisa o aborrecia profundamente._

_– __Você pode olhar pra mim enquanto conversamos?_

_Os olhos dela sempre tiveram algo de muito especial na opinião dele. Eles se expressavam mesmo quando ela não tinha sequer uma resposta pra dar. Agora o castanho estava com um brilho derretido que claramente dizia: Raiva._

_– __Vai me deixar nesse monólogo? – Ian perguntou perdendo a pouca paciência que a bebida deixava._

_– __O que você quer que eu diga? Boa noite meu amor? Senti saudades? – A morena levantara do sofá e seus pés procuravam o par de chinelos que estava perdido em algum lugar. – Cansou de conversar com seus amigos e agora acha mesmo que tenho alguma coisa pra dizer? Só queria ver meu filme em paz, mas como você não permite, eu vou dormir._

_– __Eu te chamei pra irmos juntos e você nunca está a fim de sair._

_Por fim ela encontrou o par de chinelos, levantou e já estava prestes a sair do cômodo quando Ian resolveu segurar seu braço._

_– __Podemos parar de brigar por alguns segundos? – Ele perguntou enquanto se despia da jaqueta clara que usava naquela noite._

_Nina estava prestes a abrir a boca quando um vislumbre passou diante de seus olhos e mudou o rumo do que quer que ela tenha pensado em falar. Ian não conseguiu perceber o que era, mas viu a morena trincar o maxilar e parecia estar pronta pra socar alguém com bastante força._

_Ela foi até o sofá que Ian tinha jogado a jaqueta e tirou algo de dentro do bolso._

_Seu coração falhou em uma ou duas batidas, ele pôde sentir._

_Droga. Droga. Droga. Mil vezes que droga. Que merda._

_– __O que é isso? – Ela gritou e o som ecoou pelo apartamento. – Agora você também vai ser um viciado? O que diabos está acontecendo contigo?_

_– __Eu..._

_– __Não me diz que pode explicar o que um pacote de maconha faz no bolso da sua jaqueta. Como se não fosse suficiente você chegar cada vez com mais freqüência bêbado em casa. Só quero avisar que você não vai chegar à lugar nenhum com essas atitudes._

_– __Nina, por favor. – Ele gostaria de ter uma explicação descente pra dar, mas não teve e não estava com cabeça pra discutir essa hora da madrugada. - Nós podemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde?_

_– __Claro que podemos, porque você não vai dormir nessa casa hoje ou até ter algo que preste pra me falar. – Ela esbravejou e seus olhos brilhavam, mas Ian sabia que ela não cederia em chorar na sua frente. Mesmo que fosse de raiva._

_– __Esse apartamento também é meu. – Não venha com lição de moral pra cima dele, porque eles haviam comprado o apartamento juntos quando ela aceitara se casar com Ian._

_– __Não comprei apartamento nenhum com esse cara que tá na minha frente. Eu comprei apartamento com meu noivo e ele não era nenhum viciado ou chegava em casa bêbado. Ele costumava ser o cara que eu amava._

_Aquilo o pegou de surpresa. Uma surpresa das grandes e doloridas. Doía tanto que superava sua dor de cabeça._

_– __Você... Você não me ama mais? – Ele perguntou e seu olhar automaticamente se direcionou pro anel com um pequeno diamante que ainda estava no anelar de Nina._

_Ela ficou tanto tempo calada ou o tempo se arrastava._

_– __No momento eu só quero que você vá dormir em um hotel._

Ian balançou a cabeça pra espantar as lembranças ruins. Essa foi apenas uma das milhares de brigas que tiveram antes de se separarem definitivamente. Ele podia se lembrar de que Nina foi forte o bastante e agüentou um bom tempo depois disso, eles ficaram juntos por quase um ano e ele nunca poderia dizer que ela não o amava pra lutar por essa relação. Ela lutou tanto, mas ele foi bastante idiota pra não se concertar antes.

Olhou para a mala bagunçada em cima da cama e viu um maço de cigarros. Ele evitava até os cigarros, porque notou que isso era apenas uma porta pra que fumasse outras coisas.

A ansiedade só o deixava com mais vontade de fumar todo aquele maço. Fechou os olhos e prometeu que era apenas aquele e depois desceria pra se encontrar com Nina, que chegaria em trinta minutos.

No fim das contas a impaciência vencera aquela batalha e ele conseguira fumar três ou quatros cigarros. Aquela sensação gostosa e relaxante invadia seu corpo de tal forma que deixava sua cabeça flutuar.

Desceu quando a recepcionista avisou que Nina o estava esperando.

–-

Nina passou as mãos pelo cabelo que estava preso num coque alto e discreto. Ela sabia que estava parecendo uma mulher de negócios e aquilo parecia mesmo uma negociação das mais sujas.

O vestido era um pouco acima do joelho, mas bem fresco pra uma noite quente no Texas.

Fechou a expressão antes mesmo que Ian descesse, porque ela precisava fazer isso direito. Concentrou-se e enquanto esperava no hall, treinou todo discurso elaborado por ela mesmo.

Ele apareceu no elevador lateral e tocou seu ombro de leve para lhe chamar atenção. Nina apenas acenou a cabeça e conseguiu fingir que não tinha levado um susto com o simples toque.

Ian a guiou por um corredor discreto e saiu em um café com decoração sóbria e um lindo piano de calda. Em outra época ele teria implorado pra que ela tocasse alguma coisa.

Nina pediu gim com tônica.

– Você não pode tomar nada alcoólico. – Ian se virou para o garçom. – Dois chás gelado.

– Não estou doente, então pare de me controlar.

Ele ignorou o que Nina tinha dito e resolveu não fazer rodeios:

– Você precisa me explicar algumas coisas.

– Vamos logo direto ao assunto. O que você quer saber? – Ela bebeu um pouco do chá gelado que já estava na mesa para os dois.

– Pare de falar como se estivesse preste a assinar um contrato comigo. Isso é sério. Preciso saber o porquê você está armando esse circo. É óbvio que esse filho é meu também. Não precisa ficar com medo de que eu não assuma, jamais faria isso. Então pode tirar aquela nota estúpida do seu site.

– Hoje eu já não acredito que você jamais faria tal coisa. Fez muitas coisas que eu achei que não seria capaz e foi.

Ian tentou alcançar sua mão por cima da mesa, mas ela recuou ao menor toque. Ainda sim ele conseguira prender seus dedos com as mãos que eram bem maiores que a sua:

– Sei que está assustada, mas eu vou ficar do seu lado e vai dar tudo certo. Nós vamos fazer um bom trabalho. – Ele parecia tão decidido que Nina sentiu a garganta apertar. – Não estamos mais juntos, prometi te deixar em paz pra sempre e agora você me vem com uma notícia dessas. Maravilhosa. Não precisamos voltar, mas vamos ser bons pais.

– Você não é pai do meu bebê. – Ela falou abruptamente sem pensar muito bem, mas sentia que estava perdendo a coragem ao ver a felicidade nos olhos dele. Nina não via esse tipo de brilho em muito tempo.

_Better run for cover__  
__You're a hurricane full of lies_

Ian ficou um tempo absorvendo, ele abriu a boca várias vezes sem conseguir emitir som algum.

– Não minta pra mim, Nina. Nós ficamos juntos no Canadá e você não estava saindo com outra pessoa. – Nina realmente nunca ficou com outra pessoa no tempo que estiveram juntos, mesmo quando ele se tornou um idiota. Nem assim ela conseguia ser tão baixa a esse ponto.

– Se eu estivesse não era da sua conta e você estava sempre ocupado demais com o próprio umbigo pra perceber se tinha algum chifre.

Inconscientemente eles ainda estavam de mãos dadas e nessa hora ele apertou a mão de Nina com mais força que o necessário. Sem perceber.

A morena resmungou de dor e pegou o segundo de copo de chá gelado que havia pedido. Ele apertara seus dedos com muita força.

– Esse filho é meu.

– Você deixou de acompanhar muitas coisas da minha vida nesse meio tempo e não percebeu que eu queria ser mãe.

_So do us all a favor__  
__Would you find somebody else to blame?__  
__Cause your words are like bullets and I'm the way your weapons aim_

– Claro que eu percebi isso, nós iríamos casar e ter três filhos. Você decidiu que queria terminar tudo.

– Quando eu estava perto de ir embora de Atlanta, já tinha me decidido que queria um filho. Comecei o tratamento de inseminação _in vitro_, mas não quis falar pra ninguém. Eu quero ser mãe agora e por isso esse bebê é só meu.

– E o dia que você se apaixonar por uma pessoa, quiser casar com ela e ter filhos. Como ficaria? – Ela também pensava muito nisso, mas o cara só deveria amar seu filho que era de um pai desconhecido. Ou desconhecido pra todos, teoricamente.

Nina deu de ombros:

– Não acredito que uma pessoa não me amaria por esses motivos.

– E como eu vou saber que você não está mentindo pra mim?

A morena respirou fundo e lembrou de todo mal que ele havia lhe causado, destruído tudo que havia de bom no relacionamento deles e quase levava sua sanidade no percurso. Olhou dentro daqueles olhos e torceu pra que soasse convincente o bastante.

– Você morou comigo e me conhece bem demais. Agora me responda se acha que sou capaz de mentir sobre um assunto tão sério. Depois de tudo que passei, acha que eu poderia fazer isso comigo, com meu bebê e até mesmo com você?

Os dois se concentraram em seus próprios mundos, com suas perguntas, dúvidas, angústias e a bagunça que significava aquele relacionamento.

–Eu... Acredito em você. – Ian finalmente abriu a boca e Nina podia ouvir algo sufocado em suas palavras.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e fez menção em sair da mesa.

– E se eu criasse essa criança, mesmo não sendo minha.

Poderíamos ser os pais dela porque explicar tudo isso daria muito trabalho. Ela teria um pai...

– Esse alguém precisa cuidar de si mesmo primeiro. Você não está pronto pra ser pai. – Nina disse sem se importar se aquilo magoaria. Ela estava pouco se fudendo com os sentimentos dele, porque agora era os dela que estavam em frangalhos. – Agora preciso ir que amanhã tenho que gravar cedo.

_Te vejo errando e isso não é pecado,__  
__Exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar,__  
__Te vejo sonhando e isso dá medo,__  
__Perdido num mundo que não dá pra entrar_

A morena jurou que estava vivendo uma experiência extracorpórea, porque ela podia se ver em pé, dura e imparcial olhando pra Ian que sequer conseguia por uma expressão em seu rosto. Estava vazio, sem vida.

– Entendo.

Nina já estava de costas quando ele completou:

– Se um dia você quiser, pode me mandar notícias do bebê. Vou gostar de saber. 

_Você está saindo da minha vida__  
__E parece que vai demorar__  
__Se não souber voltar, ao menos mande notícias__  
_

O coração da morena batia tão rápido que ela podia escutar o sangue martelando em seus ouvidos. Não olhar pra trás foi a melhor decisão que tomara, talvez se ela pudesse ver as lágrimas que ameaçavam rolar pelo rosto de Ian; só aí ela se desse conta do erro que estava cometendo.

Talvez.

Mas ela também não ficou num estado de espírito melhor quando entrou em seu carro. Sua cabeça doía tanto que ela precisou apoiar-se no volante e esperar que não estivesse quase cega pelas lágrimas que embaçava sua vista para dirigir.

_E não adianta nem me procurar__  
__Em outros timbres, outros risos__  
__Eu estava aqui o tempo todo__  
__Só você não viu__  
_

–-

Ian gostaria de contar o quanto foi bem machão, chegou em seu quarto, arrumou suas malas e arrumou o primeiro vôo pra cair fora do Texas. Era o que ele _queria_. Mas não foi bem assim, foi horrível e decadente até pra ele mesmo.

No próprio café ele tomou umas cinco doses de uísque escocês, tocou piano e sentiu muito melancólico quando chegou ao quarto.

O maço de cigarros que permanecera quase intacto antes da conversa com Nina, foi consumido compulsivamente até que não restasse mais nada pra fumar. As poucas cervejas que estavam na geladeira desapareceram quase como num passe de mágica. E ele não se sentiu mal por usar uma_'balinha'_ que encontrou no fundo da mala.

Todas as pessoas que conhecia e amava já estavam decepcionadas com suas atitudes imprudentes, então nada poderia estragar ou piorar sua situação.

Ian tinha parado de usar porcarias desde que Nina resolvera ir embora de uma vez por todas e a frase: _Antes tarde do que nunca_ não consolava de jeito nenhum. Ele queria provar pra si mesmo que poderia ser um ser humano normal outra vez, se esforçava dia após dia em negar a saída com os amigos que o ajudaram ir pro fundo do poço. Negar cigarros oferecidos socialmente. Viajar com o melhor amigo e tentar se _'purificar' _de toda aquela sujeira.

Era uma cobrança própria.

Mas agora ele estava _triste_ – se é que podia chamar se chamado de _**apenas**_ tristeza -, pra se importar com algum tipo de prova que sua mente estabelecera. Agora a única coisa que vinha em sua mente era:

_Você não está pronto pra ser pai!_

Nina não tinha motivo nenhum pra ser gentil ou tentar poupar seus sentimentos, mas aquilo doeu. Talvez ela tenha feito exatamente com esse intuito. De ferir. Ele merecia e ter essa consciência era o que mais incomodava.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Nina, Ian, Paul e os outros personagens não são meus, se fossem eu não estaria escrevendo nada sobre eles. Com certeza meu tempo seria dedicado a mil coisas diferentes, menos escrever sobre a vida dos meus amigos, então. E como minha mãe me ensinou: Ninguém é propriedade de ninguém.

**Beta:** Já ouviram a famosa frase: Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer? Eu estou dentro desses padrões.

**Shipper:** Ian Somerhalder e Nina Dobrev. Nian. Ian/Outos. Nina/Outros.

**Spoilers:** Não que eu saiba.

**Avisos:** Palavrões e qualquer outra coisa que eu decida colocar. Caso seja importante eu aviso no início do capítulo.

**Segundo:** Essa fic vai ser uma experiência totalmente nova e diferente do que estou acostumada a escrever. Preparem-se pro angust e possíveis lágrimas por aqui, não vai ser tão fluffy como costumo ser. Quero testar meus limites.

—

N/C¹: Não coloquei a música em si, mas achei legal pra relação que desenvolvi nesse capítulo. Não precisam escutar, mas se quiserem saber é We're Going To Be Friends - Jack Johnson :)

—

Capítulo IX: We're Going To Be Friends

No sábado Nina pediu que a mãe pegasse um vôo na parte da tarde, assim ela poderia terminar as gravações e teria tempo de buscá-la no aeroporto.

A folga de Tom tinha terminado no mesmo dia e ela inventara alguma coisa só para que ele a levasse para o aeroporto e não ficasse se matando de trabalhar.

Tom estava do mesmo jeito de antes, quieto e praticamente anti-social e Nina desconfiava que fosse apenas o calor do momento que os aproximou somente naquele dia.

O final de semana serviu para mãe e filha irem as compras, almoçarem e jantarem juntas, conversarem sobre os últimos acontecimentos e a carreira da mãe. Só faltou Alex para o final de semana ficar perfeito.

No domingo depois de comprarem enfeites para o quarto do bebê, estavam sentadas sorrindo feito bobas. Era a primeira experiência da família.

– Eu não quero me meter nas suas decisões porque você já é maior de idade e vacinada.

Nina desviou os olhos para janela. Ela não queria ouvir nenhum conselho de mãe, na maioria das vezes elas estavam certas.

– Você não acha errado mentir sobre tudo em volta do seu filho? Seu pai não era um homem exemplar e nem por isso sumi com vocês no mundo e contei pra vocês que ele não existia. Ele é real, um homem de carne e osso, assim como o Ian também existe. Sei que seu mundo é diferente do _'normal'_, mas ainda sim.

– Eu não quero que ele faça tanta mal pra essa criança, quanto fez pra mim. Acho que meu bebê merece ser feliz.

– Se você não queria um vínculo eterno com o Ian, deveria ter se cuidado. Agora você pode fingir o quanto quiser, mas ele vai ser sempre o pai do seu filho daqui a dez ou quinze anos e não dá pra passar uma borracha por cima disso.

Nina sentiu como se sua mãe tivesse lhe dado uma bela bofetada com tantas verdades, coisa que nenhuma outra pessoa tinha feito.

—

Ian bloqueara seus navegadores de pesquisa para encontrar qualquer coisa que tivesse as palavras chave: Nina Dobrev. Seria mais fácil assim, porque toda vez que se sentisse tentado a pesquisar, lembraria de seus motivos.

Suas férias estavam sendo divertida, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer. Era bom estar nesse clima agradável, com seu melhor amigo e não ter que pensar em muita coisa. Ele fazia de tudo, menos pensar.

Surfaram, foram em alguns luais, fizeram uma espécie de safári, conheceram o litoral australiano e a pele de ambos estava mais morena depois de tantos banhos de sol.

Quase no final das merecidas férias Ian decidiu fazer um mini curso numa fábrica de pranchas.

Ian estava rindo enquanto lixava a prancha e suas mãos ficaram brancas e sua professora já havia chamado sua atenção diversas vezes.

Evelin era uma surfista que herdara a fábrica de pranchas que veio da família. Seus avós haviam começado o negócio e ela praticamente nascera em cima de uma prancha. Com dois anos já nadava, com seis brincava com pequenas pranchas e aos dez anos já surfava no meio de gente grande. Ela ganhara vários prêmios e já era surfista profissional com seus vinte anos.

Ela amava estar num tubo ou em qualquer coisa que envolvesse o mar, mas sua segunda paixão era produzir o mesmo objeto que usava como ferramenta de seu trabalho. Todas as pranchas produzidas na fábrica eram testadas por ela ou por alguém de sua equipe.

Sua beleza era meio exótica. Seus cabelos escuros, na verdade eram avermelhados como fogo quando estava ao sol. Seus olhos um verde escuro que pareciam ainda mais severos quando brigava com Ian que sempre fazia algo errado.

– É preciso lixar a prancha em apenas uma direção. Desse jeito. – Ela segurou firme na mão de Ian e mostrou o movimento correto. – Não quero você dizendo por aí que não te ensinei direito. Eu abri esse curso pra levar muito a sério, então você deveria fazer o mesmo.

– Você é uma ótima professora, só é muito rabugenta pra alguém de vinte anos. – Ele concluiu enquanto lixava a prancha do jeito que ela ensinara.

– Talvez eu só seja muito profissional. – Evelin amarrou a cabeleira vermelha e saiu em direção a algumas pranchas já pronta do outro lado da oficina. Ele percebeu que ela ficara chateada.

Andou atrás da garota e segurou seu braço.

– Ei, desculpa. Não tenho o direito de te dizer essas coisas se ao menos te conheço bem. Só achei que os surfistas no geral fossem mais descontraídos. – Tomou cuidado com o que diria, mas só estava se expressando. O problema é que nem todo mundo gostava de escutar.

Ela o encarou, os olhos eram duros.

– Realmente você não me conhece, mas no geral os surfistas são assim mesmo. Eu que levo meu trabalho muito a sério.

– O que acha de irmos testar a prancha mais tarde?

– Você nem terminou de lixar pra começarmos a escolher a impressão.

– Se ainda não percebeu, isso é um pedido de desculpas. Podemos pegar outra prancha que já esteja pronta. – Ele sorriu em incentivo e pensou que estava interessado em pedir desculpas porque Evelin tinha áurea de mistério que o deixava intrigado.

Ela ficou encarando as pranchas que ainda não haviam sido testadas, provavelmente analisando a proposta.

– Espero que você seja melhor surfando do que é produzindo uma prancha. – Evelin comentou e saiu na direção de duas garotas que também eram da mesma turma que Ian.

—

No dia seguinte Ian acordou quando o sol ainda estava surgindo no horizonte e William resmungou muito mal humorado enquanto o amigo fazia a tremenda bagunça no quarto que os dois ocupavam.

Will chegara super tarde na noite anterior de uma festa com alguns hóspedes do mesmo hotel em que estavam. Ele era o tipo de pessoa que se relacionava muito rápido, conhece tantas pessoas que ao menos consegue decorar o nome de todas e Ian não estava exatamente nesse tipo de clima pra badalação.

– Pra onde você vai essa hora da madrugada? – Ele perguntou com a cara ainda virada para os travesseiros fofos e protegendo os olhos da claridade que já coloria a janela.

– Surfar. – Ian parecia muito contente mesmo que não passasse das cinco da manhã.

William teve que abrir os olhos e procurar o que havia acontecido. Ian até levantava cedo por conta de seus trabalhos, gosta de esportes e ainda sim, ele não era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo essa hora da matina.

– E você está feliz desse jeito porque vai surfar? – O amigo estreitou os olhos tamanha a desconfiança. – Nós fizemos isso as férias inteira. Quem vai contigo?

Ian desviou os olhos para a janela e pensou no assunto por alguns instantes.

– A Evelin.

Will fechou os olhos e riu:

– A professora rabugenta? Boa sorte, mas sinto que já vi esse filme antes.

O moreno ignorou o comentário.

– Vai sair hoje? – William resmungou algo através das cobertas que dava a entender que sim. – Estava pensando que poderíamos almoçar.

– Você tem muitos segredos para desvendar e duvido que volte cedo hoje. Só não esqueça que nós vamos embora daqui cinco dias. – Ian não entendeu muito bem o significado daquela frase, mas pegou suas coisas e saiu do quarto.

—

Evelin estava sentada perto do píer que havia escolhido pra se encontrar com Ian às seis horas. Agora não adiantava ficar se remoendo, mas isso não significava que ela não o faria. Remoer porque pelo que ela sabia, Ian tinha uma péssima conduta.

Não que ela estivesse em posição de julgar alguém, mas ele aparentemente havia se tornado um "_rebelde sem causa_" e ela não gostava desse tipo de atitude. Ainda sim quis aceitar o convite dele para testarem as pranchas que estavam finalizadas.

A maioria das pessoas pensava que surfistas eram hippies, despreocupados com a vida e fumavam maconha. Não que isso fosse inteiramente mentira, mas ela não era assim. Ou não totalmente. Ela até se considerava um pouco hippie, mas suas preocupações eram sempre em excessos.

Preocupada em manter seu titulo de melhor surfista de sua categoria, os treinos diários para sua boa performance, coordenar a fábrica com a ajuda dos pais e isso não era muito fácil. Ela era apenas uma garota de vinte anos e tinha muita responsabilidade nas mãos.

Ela até gostaria de começar faculdade, mas agora não sobrava tempo na sua agenda, a menos que os dias começassem a ter quarenta e oito horas. Cursaria Educação Física e um dia montaria uma escola de surfe, mas como ela mesma pensava: Faltava tempo.

Provavelmente esse projeto teria de esperar de três a cinco anos. E ela o tipo de pessoa impaciente que quer tudo aqui e agora.

Seus cabelos estavam soltos e ventava um pouco, o que no fim das contas seria um ninho de pássaros. O intervalo das ondas estava bem espaçado, o que dava mais tempo para aproveitar quando estivessem no mar, mas por outro lado aumentava o tamanho das ondas.

Ela escolhera esse lado da praia porque realmente não sabia as habilidades de Ian em cima de uma prancha. As pedras eram bem afastadas e as ondas era pra quem estava num nível intermediário.

Estava tão imersa em seus próprios pensamentos que não escutou os passos de Ian no píer. Só tomou um baita susto e por pouco não caiu dentro do mar.

– Oi. – Ian tocou seu ombro e ela podia sentir o sangue pulsando mais rápido devido ao susto.

Evelin se virou mais pálida do que o normal e resmungou:

– Não poderia dar um sinal de que estava chegando? Precisa vir na espreita? – Evelin detestava se assustar e ainda mais interromper quando estava projetando idéias.

Ian revirou os olhos e se sentou ao seu lado no píer.

– Bom dia pra você também.

– Pronto pra passar vergonha? – Ela perguntou mudando de atitude mesmo não sendo uma pessoa muito matinal.

Ela viu o moreno abrir um tremendo sorriso:

– Faço isso antes mesmo de você nascer, então não me subestime garota. – Esse tipo de comentário sempre deixava Evelin irritada, porque ter mais tempo de mar não significava que ela não sabia o que estava fazendo.

– Valeu _**velho**__lobo do mar_. – A ruiva devolveu com ironia.

Evelin percebeu que Ian engoliu algum comentário que estava preste a fazer. Era melhor assim. Levantou-se e esticou a mão para que Ian a seguisse e começassem o que vieram pra fazer.

– Sei que a maioria das pessoas pensa que surfistas são um bando de hippies, que quando não estamos muito loucos, estamos no mar e levamos a vida desse jeito. Admito que alguns realmente são assim, mas eu levo muito a sério o meu trabalho. – Ela comentou enquanto voltavam do píer e pegaria as pranchas.

– Você só precisa relaxar um pouco. Diversão não mata ninguém.

Ambos pegaram a prancha e Ian provavelmente estava imaginando que ela apenas ignorou a dica que ele dera, então quando entraram no mar:

– Pra mim _**esse**_ é o lugar mais divertido do mundo. – Evelin elevou a voz logo depois de subir na prancha e começar a dar braçadas para adentrarem no mar.

Eles passaram horas no mar aproveitando as ondas e o bom tempo para surfar. Uma coisa comum na Austrália. Tinha que admitir que Ian era bom nisso e era uma surpresa dele não ser apenas um rostinho bonito. Rostinho bonito? Por favor, não era como se Evelin fosse cega.

—

Ian e Evelin saíram do mar e resolveram tomar um suco em um pequeno restaurante próximo a praia.

– Admite que eu mando muito bem, só queria ter mais tempo pra fazer esse tipo de coisa. – O moreno se gabou depois de Evelin fazer um comentário positivo sobre sua opinião da prancha que havia testado.

– Esse não é seu trabalho. – Evelin terminou o suco e remexeu numa pequena bolsa de palha, pegando o dinheiro e deixando em cima da mesa. – Preciso ir pra fábrica, tenho que ajustar essas pranchas e um monte de papelada pra rever.

Ian a encarou meio incrédulo do que estava ouvindo:

– Você nunca descansa? Não estou te criticando, mas você nunca tem um tempinho pra respirar? – Ian poderia ser uma pessoa muito ocupada, trabalhava bastante e sua vida era tremendamente corrida. E mesmo assim ele sempre tirava um bom tempo pra se divertir, sair e respirar um pouco. Ele surtaria senão conseguisse sempre esse tempo.

– Eu posso descansar quando estiver morta, mas agora tenho uma empresa pra cuidar. Uma empresa que está começando a exportar e é isso.

– Acredite ou não, mas você não vai levar dinheiro pro túmulo. Qual foi a última vez que se divertiu de verdade?

A ruiva fechou os olhos, como se pensasse a respeito e precisasse realmente fazer esforço pra lembrar sobre isso.

– No final do ano passado. Depois do campeonato no Hawaí eu sumi por uma semana com meu namorado, acho que foi a última vez que tive tempo pra fazer coisas diferentes.

– Você tem namorado?

– Não. – Evelin fechou a expressão como se o assunto a incomodasse. – E isso é história pra outro dia. Aliás, você faz muitas perguntas. – Aparentemente ela estava decidida a ir embora quando levantou da cadeira lembrando muito a garota de ontem. A rabugenta.

Ian segurou o braço da garota. Ele não queria ofender ninguém.

– Se você responder minhas perguntas, eu respondo as suas.

Ela ponderou por um longo tempo e sua expressão não havia mudado em nada.

– E então, qual a história da sua vida?

– Assustadora.

– A força do mar não me assusta, acredito que isso também não vai fazer o serviço.

—

N/F: Espero que tenham gostado e não odeiem a Evelin. Ela vai ser uma personagem recorrente e muito legal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Nina, Ian, Paul e os outros personagens não são meus, se fossem eu não estaria escrevendo nada sobre eles. Com certeza meu tempo seria dedicado a mil coisas diferentes, menos escrever sobre a vida dos meus amigos, então. E como minha mãe me ensinou: Ninguém é propriedade de ninguém.

**Beta:** Já ouviram a famosa frase: Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer? Eu estou dentro desses padrões.

**Shipper:** Ian Somerhalder e Nina Dobrev. Nian. Ian/Outos. Nina/Outros.

**Spoilers:** Não que eu saiba.

**Avisos:** Palavrões e qualquer outra coisa que eu decida colocar. Caso seja importante eu aviso no início do capítulo.

**Segundo:** Essa fic vai ser uma experiência totalmente nova e diferente do que estou acostumada a escrever. Preparem-se pro angust e possíveis lágrimas por aqui, não vai ser tão fluffy como costumo ser. Quero testar meus limites.

—

**Capítulo X**

Evelin sugeriu que eles usassem um jipe pra dar uma volta pela cidade e conversaram sobre coisas que não costumavam compartilhar com mais ninguém. Ou menos era assim com Evelin, que não costumava falar com as pessoas sobre o que sentia.

- Meus pais me cobram o tempo inteiro sobre o desenvolvimento e crescimento da fábrica. Às vezes eu acho que eles esquecem que eu só tenho vinte anos. É muita pressão.

- Eles querem que você aprenda a se virar sozinha e aprenda que ter um negócio próprio pode dar muito trabalho. É comum.

Evelin parecia sufocada com toda essa pressão e Ian não precisava conversar com ela por mais que alguns minutos pra descobrir isso.

- E você é pai pra saber tantas coisas? – Ela perguntou enquanto entrava com os olhos atentos na estrada. Ela estranhou o silêncio que se instaurara dentro do carro. Ian não fazia o tipo calado.

Por sorte já estavam chegando ao final da estrada e o penhasco parecia incrivelmente alto dali. A vista perfeita.

- O que foi? – A ruiva perguntou com o pensamento se teria ofendido Ian de alguma forma.

Ian deu um sorriso triste olhando apenas pra paisagem à sua frente.

- Não, mas a minha ex-noiva vai ser mãe.

Evelin poderia muito bem conhecer Ian há apenas alguns dias, mas achava que era impossível destruir a tranqüilidade que o moreno ostentava. Estava enganada.

- E isso te incomoda?

Ian passou mais um bom tempo calado, como se precisasse pensar na resposta ou pensasse sobre o que sentia.

- Nós planejávamos uma vida juntos e isso incluía ter filhos. Eu só... – O moreno revirou os olhos com a lembrança que incomodava mais do que ele gostaria de admitir. – Achei que esse filho era meu.

- Você ainda gosta dela. – Não era uma pergunta.

- Quando você passa quase seis anos da sua vida com alguém é meio difícil esquecer da noite pro dia. – Ter amigas mulheres era estar em um campo totalmente diferente e Ian não podia fazer esse tipo de coisa com Candice.

Não era como se ele e Evelin fossem amigos, mas ela tinha algo de diferente que o deixava confortável pra conversar esse tipo de assunto. Candice era de fato sua melhor amiga, mas era sempre desconfortável falar tudo que pensava. Afinal ela era a melhor amiga de Nina também.

Era uma batalha interna que ele estava se saindo perfeitamente bem, enquanto ainda não haviam se encontrado e conversado sobre o assunto.

- Aí que está o seu problema. Nós não podemos apagar tudo que já aconteceu, mas precisamos seguir em frente e aceitar o que passou.

- E você já superou seu último relacionamento?

Evelin sorriu olhando pra qualquer ponto especifico, menos os olhos de Ian.

- Estou trabalhando nisso.

- E isso quer dizer o que?

- Que eu gasto um dinheirão em terapia por não conseguir superar um relacionamento sozinha.

Os dois passaram uma boa quantidade de tempo entendendo o que havia acontecido na vida de ambos, que no fim das contas eram histórias parecidas. Evelin tentou ferir seu namorado que não desistira dela mesmo depois de todas as dificuldades para ficarem juntos. De acordo com ela, ele dissera que a amava e estava disposto a encarar sua falta de tempo para o relacionamento dos dois.

_- Era como se eu não conseguisse estabelecer o que ou quem era prioridade porque queria poder fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo. E achava injusto comigo e com ele._

Ela comentou no meio da conversa, mas o cara provavelmente a amava muito e esperava que isso algum dia acabasse mudando. Assim como Nina esperou que ela mudasse de comportamento e no fim todo mundo saiu magoado da história.

- Hoje ele mora em uma outra cidade e meus amigos disseram que foi por minha causa. Tem noção de como isso mexe com a cabeça da gente?

A essa altura os dois haviam encontrado pedras onde sentaram.

Claro que Ian sabia o que era uma pessoa se mudar por sua causa e em seu caso tudo foi ladeira abaixo mesmo. A pessoa havia se mudado para outro país. Isso que deve ser desespero pra se ver livre de alguém.

- E você nunca se arrependeu e quis voltar?

Pela primeira vez em horas de conversa,o moreno pode ver uma pontada de tristeza em algum canto. Evelin pareceu querer chorar pela primeira vez.

- Sempre quero, mas agora ele reconstruiu a vida em outro lugar e a minha continua a mesma. Sem espaço pra alguém agora.

Claro que Ian achava um absurdo não ter uma pessoa e culpar o trabalho, mas jamais falaria isso. Evelin escutou tudo sobre Nina sem críticas, então ele teria o mesmo cuidado.

- Se um dia você mudar de opinião, acho que deveria procurá-lo. Até eu que fui um tremendo filho da puta tive essa coragem, mas me rejeitaram. – O moreno disse com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, levantou-se sacudindo a poeira da roupa e estendeu a mão para ajudar Evelin. – O sol está quase se pondo.

Na manhã seguinte Ian não teve nenhuma de suas aulas com Evelin, o que não era surpresa alguma, já que a mesma havia dito que colocaria seus trabalhos em dia.

Seu professor lhe deu as instruções de onde ficara o escritório. Era no segundo andar num corredor mais afastado da fábrica. O barulho não alcançava aquela parte, provavelmente uma escolha melhor de trabalhar em paz.

Ele deu dois toques suaves na porta e a abriu lentamente. Evelin estava sentada de cabelos enrolados no topo da cabeça. E olhos atentos aos papéis em cima de uma mesa que pro incrível que pareça, tinha um formato de prancha. O fato em si não era surpreendente, mas poderia ser chamado de interessante.

O escritório era grande, claro e muito colorido. O tipo de ambiente que poderia ser chamado de hippie. Algumas almofadas estavam arrumadas em volta de uma mesa baixa. Tocava uma música instrumental de um ambiente tranqüilo que Ian se perguntava como Evelin não estava dormindo em cima daquela mesa.

O ambiente era descontraído, mas passava profissionalismo. Se é que isso fazia algum tempo de sentido. Quando os olhos de Evelin se ergueram para a porta ele não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Tão concentrada! – Ele debochou ainda parado a porta.

Ela apenas revirou os olhos.

- Sentindo falta da sua professora? – Evelin estava agora recostada em sua mesa esquisita.

- O outro professor é legal e não briga muito. – Ele sorri só pra implicar, enquanto entra no escritório e senta-se na primeira cadeira. – Vim te convidar para almoçar comigo, topa?

A ruiva estava preste a responder quando alguém surgiu das profundezas de um lugar obscuro e provavelmente escondido no escritório, porque Ian não havia visto ninguém ao entrar.

- Almoçar agora parece muito bom.

O cara tinha a mesma aparência dos outros que andavam pela fábrica: pele queimada do sol e bermudas coloridas compondo o visual. Lembrava o estilo havaiano de ser.

Ele pigarreou e não se deu o menor trabalho de olhar para Ian ou notar que ele estava ali sentado no mesmo ambiente.

- Eve, desculpe interromper, mas nós temos duas reuniões em menos de uma hora.

Se segundos atrás poderia haver uma promessa de almoço divertido e conversas descontraídos, os olhos de Evelin denunciavam que esse momento já havia passado e agora só o trabalho importava. Como sempre.

- Eu me pergunto o que seria da minha vida sem você, Chris.

Chris. Christian. Christopher. Ou qualquer variação de Chris sorriu como se estivesse no sétimo céu com a declaração:

- Sua agenda seria uma tremenda bagunça.

Uma competição com o trabalho nunca seria muito justa se tratando de Eveline e Ian já aprendia esse fato mesmo com tão pouco tempo conhecendo essa garota.

- Boa reunião. – Ian falou quando já estava abrindo a porta.

Evelin não pareceu conseguir ter algum tipo de reação imediata e apenas sorriu em resposta enquanto o moreno deixava a sala.

- Ian. Espere! – Ela gritou, parecendo ter esquecido de algo importante e sorriu assim que alcançou os passos de Ian. – Nós podemos jantar na minha casa hoje à noite, você quer?

- E não tem muito trabalho? – Ian não tinha a menor intenção de parecer sarcástico, mas às vezes esse tom pulava de seus lábios antes que pudesse ser controlado.

- Depois das nossas conversas eu não quero ser mais só a garota do trabalho. Às 20:00 hrs?

Ian ignorou o comentário maldoso que William fez quando ele comentou que iria jantar na casa de Evelin, que por sinal era um lugar mais afastado do centro da cidade. De acordo com as instruções que ela dera ao telefone.

Em um filme tem aquela pitada de humor quando se fala _"um lugar tão tão distante"_. Não tinha nada de piada sobre o lugar que Evelin morava ou se escondia, era a perfeita definição pra distante e ele se perguntava como voltaria pra casa mais tarde.

A cabana na praia não era nenhuma novidade para Ian, na verdade ele esperava por isso. A pequena aldeia era iluminada fracamente pelas luzes das casas simples e ao chegar na entrada da casa que procurava achou interessante ver que Evelin tinha acendido tochas na entrada da cabana.

O interior da casa seguia o mesmo estilo do escritório: hippie com alguns toques modernos. Ela parecia querer se equilibrar em cima de uma balança da profissão que exercia e da pessoa que era sem esse título.

Durante o jantar Ian e Evelin conversaram sobre seus trabalhos, sobre coisas que ainda não tinham tempo pra fazer e a conversa era fácil e tranqüila. Ian entendia de surf e Evelin não entendia nada sobre Hollywood, mas pareceu interessada sobre esse aspecto da vida do moreno. Um bom entendimento.

Tomaram um vinho para acompanhar o macarrão ao molho branco que Evelin fizera para o jantar. Não era tão ruim. O macarrão. Já o vinho só foi aceito depois de muita resistência e Ian tinha a certeza de que não seria como das outras vezes.

Apesar da voz de sua consciência dizer que essa atitude ainda não era aconselhável.

Talvez ele devesse sempre escutar essa voz porque pra início de conversa ele não teria metade dos problemas atuais. Ok, já era hora de esquecer mágoas e arrependimentos passados. Ou pelo menos tentar. O problema foi seu corpo que já perdia o antigo hábito, agora estava sendo bem menos tolerante ao álcool.

Só daí ele se lembrou que viera de carro, mas tudo estava ficando meio borrado e difícil de interpretar da forma correta.

Evelin não estava em um estado tão melhor do que ele e estava rindo de algo que conversavam agora. Talvez fossem as memórias da infância, mas não tinha como ter certeza.

- Agora eu vou ter de ligar pro William vir me buscar. – Ian bocejou sentindo o efeito mais forte do álcool fazendo suas pálpebras pesarem.

Evelin demorou tanto pra responder que ele começou a pensar que a garota havia caído no sono antes dele. Ela estava apenas distraída brincando com um de seus troféus em miniatura que ficavam decorando a mesa de centro.

Ian tentou ligar pra William umas vinte vezes, que pra variar não atendia a droga do celular.

- Merda! – O moreno resmungou em meio a um gemido depois de jogar o corpo no sofá e se sentir realmente tentado a dormir ali mesmo.

Evelin parecia ainda muito interessadas em seus brinquedinhos e apenas alguns segundos depois se virou pra entender que Ian estava irritado e meio bêbado. Assim como ela.

- O que houve? – A ruiva perguntou em meio a um suspiro antes de fechar os olhos.

- O William não atende o celular pra vir me buscar.

E daí veio mais um daqueles momentos que ela demora uma eternidade pra comentar ou responder algo, mas Ian chega a conclusão que provavelmente o cérebro dela funciona mais devagar nesse estado de _não-sobriedade_.

- Você pode dormir aqui. – Evelin comentou ainda com os olhos fechados e quando os abriu, parecia muito inocente e uma garota normal de vinte anos.

Ian ficou mais chocado do que seu rosto denunciou e ele não queria parecer indelicado demais ou rude. Até porque o fato de não estar muito sóbrio não significava nada em outro sentido.

- Eu...Quero dizer, não pode ser... – O fato de ter bebido em excesso não estava ajudando em nada com a sua performance. – Não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

Evelin ainda tinha alguma força pra revirar os olhos e colocou toda sua pouca força pra bater a almofada em Ian.

- Homens...Sempre pensando com malícia. Eu não quis dizer desse jeito e só pelo desaforo deveria deixar você dormir lá na praia. – Agora ela parecia tão eloqüente como uma pessoa que não bebeu.

Naquele momento Ian queria colocar a cara dentro de um buraco, mas estava tão cansado que apenas fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e pediu para que Evelin lhe trouxesse um cobertor.

Ian acordou com aquela dor de cabeça incômoda lembrando o quanto o exagero na bebida não faz tão bem assim. Seu corpo estava fraco e dolorido por não se adaptar onde estava deitado.

Flashs da noite passada vinham como um borrão e o gosto amargo subia à sua boca. Esticar o braço foi apenas para certificar sua real situação que ainda parecia bem confusa.

Ao abrir os olhos e se ver vestido nas mesmas roupas da noite passado e deitado no sofá foi uma sensação libertadora.

O moreno bocejava até perceber um bilhete na mesa de centro e dizia o seguinte:

"Deixei pizza gelada e café pra você. Tive de sair cedo para treinar. Por favor, me espere!"

Ele bem que gostaria de esperar e conversar com Evelin sobre a noite anterior. O que ele não fez porque estava nervoso, assustado e confuso com tudo acontecendo de um jeito tão incomum.

Evelin era a pessoa que ele esperava conhecer, era como uma amizade que já sabia que surgiria. Algo dentro de si dizia que acabaria por conhecer alguém que entenderia toda situação que passava e ajudar de alguma forma.

Era esquisito e ele não sabia se poderia explicar algo para Evelin sem passar a impressão errada. Tudo que Ian não queria agora era se envolver com qualquer pessoa.

Resolveu apenas tomar o café e saiu correndo como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Se encarar Evelin poderia ser ruim, encontrar com William dando aquele sorrisinho malicioso era muito pior.

- Espero que a noite tenha sido tão boa e que isso destruiu sua cara. – Will disse com um grande sorriso matinal enquanto enchia uma torrada com geléia.

O moreno apenas suspirou e se jogou na cadeira ao lado:

- Teria sido melhor se você lembrasse de atender o celular e me buscar.

- Ah até onde me lembro, você saiu daqui motorizado. Qual foi o problema? – Ver os olhinhos de William brilhando com a maldade quase o deixava com vontade de arrancá-los.

- Eu bebi demais e não estava em condições de dirigir.

O loiro encheu o quarto com uma risada barulhenta e digna da melhor piada do mundo.

- Ela precisou te embebedar? Boa garota!

Ian teve de explicar toda situação para o melhor amigo que não parecia disposto a deixá-lo em paz sem ter dado todo histórico da noite anterior.

- Eu acho que o que você ainda sente pela Nina te atrapalha a enxergar que pode acontecer com outras pessoas. Essa Evelin parece ser legal, apesar de tudo.

- Pode até ser, mas eu não a vejo desse jeito. E superar meu relacionamento é algo que ainda vai demorar um tempo. Agora vou tomar um banho.

A coragem pra ir pra sua antepenúltima aula não veio, então resolveu aceitar o passeio que William tinha proposto e agora ambos ignoravam totalmente a conversa que ocorrera pela manhã. Essa é a parte boa de um melhor amigo: Ele sabe quando deve parar.

As aulas já haviam começado quando pisou na fabrica na manhã seguinte. Também pudera, pois já estava uns vinte minutos depois do horário previsto para começar a aula.

Os alunos estavam em silêncio escolhendo a impressão da própria prancha e ninguém pareceu realmente interessado em sua chegada. O professor não estava em nenhum lugar visível e Ian quase suspirou de alívio. Quase.

- Boa tarde! – A voz parecia sair entre dentre trincados. A voz de alguém que engolira uma bola de pêlo.

Ao se virar deu de cara com Evelin. Ele ainda não tinha planejado nada pra dizer a essa hora da manhã e mesmo que tivesse, ela não lhe deu tempo nem de cumprimentá-la.

- Comece a lixar sua prancha pra começarmos o processo de impressão. E você já está atrasado. – Ela tinha se tornado a mesma pessoa que ele conhecera alguns dias atrás. Não existia o traço de um sorriso ou a mesma amiga de uma bebedeira no sofá.

- Evelin... – Ela já tinha saído na direção de outros alunos.

O resto da aula ela apenas se aproximou para chamar atenção quando algo saía errado e quando não fazia, Evelin se abstinha de comentários.

Por sorte Ian ainda conseguiu alcançar os outros alunos.

Ao terminar a aula ela apenas montou em uma espécie de jato e desapareceu da vista antes que o moreno pudesse alcançá-la. Ela deveria estar no escritório.

O aparente assistente da ruiva estava de segurança na porta e não parecia disposto a deixar ninguém entrar. Muito menos Ian.

Foram uns bons vinte minutos de argumentos e nenhum progresso. O cara parecia ter algum tipo de problema pessoal com Ian.

No fim das contas Evelin deve ter cansado do falatório em sua porta e resolveu abrir:

- Tudo bem, Chris. Eu vou recebê-lo, muito obrigada pela ajuda. – Ela sorriu sinceramente para o assistente. – Pode entrar! – E sua expressão era impassível.

- Se precisar de mim é só chamar. – Chris disse num tom de aviso.

Evelin sentou-se nas almofadas que haviam espalhadas em torno da mesa de centro e continuou mexendo na papelada que era provável estar arrumando antes de ser interrompida.

Ian se junto à ela nas almofadas postas no chão.

- Desculpe por ontem!

Ela não respondeu por um bom tempo e continuava a mexer em seus papéis. Por fim ergueu os olhos:

- Qual o seu problema? Sério cara, qual a droga do seu problema? Eu achei que você queria e precisava de uma amiga, mas talvez estivesse certo desde o início e não seja uma boa idéia se aproximar de alguém como você.

- Eu mereço isso, mas vai continuar me xingando ou me dar a chance de me explicar?

- Acho que seu recado de ontem passou a impressão: _Não quero sua amizade, tenha uma boa vida_.

- Claro que preciso de uma amiga, só não sabia de que jeito você entenderia. Por isso fui embora ontem. Não posso estragar mais nada na minha vida. – Ian estava orgulhoso da sua explicação curta e objetiva.

Sem obter resposta negativa, o moreno deduziu que era um bom sinal. Evelin não era uma garota de muitas palavras. Ele a abraçou:

- Amigos?

- Você é realmente um péssimo amigo. Realçando o péssimo. – Ela resmungou em meio ao primeiro sorriso amplo e sincero desde que se conheceram.

William estava pagando o táxi enquanto Ian se encarregava de pegar as malas e empilhá-las no carrinho do aeroporto.

- Ainda chegamos uma hora antes do previsto. Não sei o porquê de tanta pressa. – Will já estava ao lado de Ian reclamando enquanto ajeitava os óculos de sol que escondiam os círculos escuros debaixo dos olhos.

- Pra não ter de correr pelo aeroporto na hora do check-in.

O moreno também não estava em um estado melhor. Suas roupas meio amarrotadas foram as primeiras peças que encontrou no fundo da mala ao chegar no hotel e só ter tempo de um banho rápido. Os cabelos agora não estavam bagunçados propositalmente, estavam realmente uma tremenda bagunça.

William saiu pelo aeroporto à procura de um bom restaurante ou qualquer porcaria que ele decidisse comer. Isso deu tempo para que Ian andasse pelas bancas e encontrasse algumas lembranças fúteis. Também achou um livro interessante para ler na viagem. Se não acabasse dormindo antes mesmo do avião decolar.

Acabou sentando próximo ao portão de embarque para esperar que William voltasse e pudessem fazer o check-in.

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

Ao se virar deu de cara com uma Evelin sorridente mesmo com a cara de alguém que não dorme há uns dois dias. O que o moreno já havia achado estranhos nos últimos dias é que Evelin parecia não dormir ou fazer algo parecido com descansar e ela sempre dava a desculpa de estar compensando com trabalho noturno por sair com ele e William e esquecer da sua vida profissional.

Falando em William, ele tinha simplesmente adorado a garota e a achava incrível. Os dois eram tão desajustados de uma forma parecida que Ian se sentia bastante normal.

- Eve, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim me despedir! – Ela disse em meio a um bocejo e se jogou na cadeira de espera.

- Nós nos despedimos mais cedo.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmativa e fez sinal em direção ao pacote gigantesco que estava encostado na pilastra mais próxima. Ian nem tinha reparado, mas era possível afirmar ser uma prancha e ele já tinha uma novinha em folha graças as aulas que tivera com Evelin.

- Deve estar se perguntando o porquê de um presente que você já tem e se eu não poderia ser mais criativa. Por favor, vá buscar que você entende.

Claro que Ian estava morrendo de curiosidade pra saber o que haveria de tão bom nessa nova prancha e quando abriu viu que não tratavam em si do objeto, mas da impressão que Evelin havia posto.

Era a visão que eles tinham em cima daquele penhasco que ela o levara.

- Eu que desenhei. Falei que era o lugar que meu pai me levava quando crianç melhor paisagem de todas. Agora você é meu amigo e te levei lá, achei que fosse gostar.

Agora era a vez do moreno ficar sem voz.

- Só não comece a chorar aqui, por favor! – Ela zombou e deu um tapinha nas costas dele.

- É incrível e eu vou sentir falta de todo esse "carinho".

- Falando nisso, daqui um ou dois meses vou ter um campeonato no Hawaí e talvez desse pra você aparecer ou quem sabe eu possa ter um tempinho e te visitar.

- Seria ótimo. – E Ian a abraçou mesmo sabendo que Evelin não a pessoa mais dada a contatos físicos.

William surgiu de algum lugar desconhecido e os abraçou também:

- Abraço em grupo!

Os três riram.

_Um mês depois..._

Nina estava sentada no consultório, mas sua vontade era de caminhar até criar um buraco no chão tamanho o nervosismo. Era sua primeira ultra-sonografia e descobrir se teria uma menina ou um menino estava quase consumindo toda sua sanidade.

- Se continuar se mexendo tanto nessa cadeira, ela vai quebrar. – Matt zombou de Nina que estava bem perto de uma crise nervosa.

- Pra ficar me criticando desse jeito, não deixo você entrar comigo pra ver nada. – A morena andava rabugenta esses dias e desconfiava que seus hormônios estivessem descontrolados.

- Tem certeza de que quer entrar sozinha? – Ele perguntou sabendo o quanto ela estava nervosa e seu irmão e sua mãe não puderam vir com ela.

Ela apenas fez uma careta e ficou calada até que a enfermeira apareceu para lhe chamar.

Era a grande hora.

Matt pôs a mão em seu ombro e a guiou até estarem na sala com a médica que vinha lhe atendendo nos últimos dois meses. Tereza era uma médica bem conceituada que Elizabeth tinha encontrado com algumas recomendações de amigos.

A médica fez as perguntas freqüentes, fez algumas recomendações para o terceiro mês, receitou algumas vitaminas que deveria tomar e Nina estava muito aérea. Respondeu tudo no piloto automático.

O gel era gelado e a morena quase pediu para que Tereza a amarrasse na maca em que estava deitada.

Um borrão apareceu na tela e a morena mal conseguia piscar. Era uma imagem estranha, mas conseguia prender toda sua atenção porque era meio louco imaginar que existia alguém dentro dela, que seria sua responsabilidade toda vida.

- Aqui está seu bebê. – Tereza mostrou na tela o pequeno borrão. – Quer escutar o coração?

Nina fez que sim com a cabeça e sentiu quando Matt segurou sua mão.

O som cortou todo silêncio da sala, um baralho alto, forte e cheio de vida. Os olhos de Nina encheram-se de lágrimas. Nada que ela quisesse dizer expressaria exatamente o que sentia nesse momento.

Toda sua vida ela havia esperado por um momento e não sabia o que era. Era por isso.

- Nina, você vai ser mãe de uma menina.

Ela nunca se importou muito com esse detalhe, sempre amaria da mesma forma intensa. Só que ter uma menina fora uma idéia atraente demais desde o início.

- Oi princesa! – Nina sussurrou querendo que a filha se acostumasse com a sua voz.

Matt saiu junto com Nina do consultório e ela pediu que dessem uma volta em uma praça próxima onde tinham estacionado o carro. Ela estava muito calada e pensativa.

Matt vinha sendo um amigo e tanto. Ele fazia todas suas vontades, a levava pra jantar, comprava lanches saudáveis para as gravações e durante a semana acabava morando em um hotel próximo de seu apartamento. Também estava prometendo trazer seus filhos para conhecerem Nina.

Nina estava com os pés descalços e andou pela grama do parque, remoendo alguns pensamentos que não a faziam se sentir melhor.

- Quero ir embora, tudo bem? – Ela perguntou vendo que Matt estava distraído vendo as crianças que brincavam num ponto mais distante do parque. Provavelmente estava com saudades dos filhos. Na última semana ele não conseguira tempo de ir para Nova Iorque.

- Você parece preocupada. – O moreno comentou mostrando que estava mais ligado do que Nina realmente acreditava. Ele passou as mãos pelos braços de Nina e a abraçou.

- Só um pouquinho.

Eles caminharam até o carro em silêncio. Matt entendia quando Nina não queria conversar a respeito.

Nina sentou no banco do carona ainda com aquela sensação esquisita. De estar imensamente feliz, mas o medo a deixava angustiada demais.

- E se eu não for uma boa mãe? Eu não sei como posso fazer isso. Já estou metida até o pescoço com tanta bagunça e ainda não faço a menor idéia de como criar uma pessoinha. – Não parecia que ela estava à beira das lágrimas, mas a preocupação deixava sua testa vincada.

Matt gostaria de dar a fórmula da maternidade, mas ele não sabia. Ter filhos é complicado, prazeroso e muito confuso. Poderiam existir cursos pra todo tipo de coisa, mas ser pai você só aprende na prática. Seus filhos agora estavam um pouco mais velhos e o trabalho em algum sentido, melhorava.

- Com o tempo você vai aprendendo a lidar com as coisas, mas não existe uma receita pra isso. Precisa entender que criar uma filha tem que ser do jeito que **você** quer. São os seus princípios, seus valores, as qualidades que você gostaria que ela tivesse. Nada vai ser perfeito, mas só precisa fazer o que achar certo.

Nina acenou com a cabeça e Matt sorriu em incentivo.

Eles ficaram se encarando por um tempo e o clima começou a pesar dentro do carro, como se algo estivesse mudando e ambos não sabiam o porquê. As mãos do ator pousaram no rosto de Nina, uma espécie de carinho e de algum lugar surgiu algo mais que amizade naquele momento.

Nina e Matt se beijaram.

O que ambos pensavam no momento era uma tremenda bagunça.

Nina pensava que Matt era o amigo mais próximo que ela tinha ultimamente. Ele era gay. Tinha três filhos. Estava grávida e beijando um cara que tinha um marido, mas ele também era um companheiro pra ela. Era atencioso. Cuidava dela. E _putaquepariu_ que bagunça.

Matt não poderia estar mais confuso com tudo. Ele era muito bem resolvido com sua escolha de vida. Tinha três filhos maravilhosos. Amava seu companheiro. Gostava bastante de Nina e eles tinham uma boa sintonia, não era nada físico. Talvez fosse a cumplicidade que começava a existir e a força do momento que causasse essa loucura.

Eles já haviam se beijado em cena, mas era tudo muito técnico e nenhuma verdade existia quando rolava dentro dos sets. Agora o beijo de dentro do carro era totalmente real, era necessário, amigável, simples e ao mesmo intenso. Se é que isso faça algum sentido.

Ao terminarem os dois se encararam por um longo tempo. Sem saber o que dizer, se é que havia algo que pudessem explicar.

- Eu... Me desculpa, quer dizer não sei o que me deu e... – O moreno pousou dois dedos nos lábios de Nina.

- Shh. Tá tudo bem.

Ela negou com veementemente com a cabeça.

- Nina, **nós** nos beijamos. Não fui eu que te beijei ou você que me beijou. Nós fizemos isso e tem um ditado muito velho que diz: _Quando um não quer, dois não brigam_. Somos bem crescidos pra resolver esse tipo de coisa.

- Então você **quis **me beijar? Mas você é...

- Gay? Eu estou bem ciente desde a adolescência. Não que nunca tenha saído com nenhuma mulher, mas não é muito comum.

Nina deu um suspiro cansado:

- Vamos apenas esquecer isso. Nós somos muito amigos pra estragar tudo por culpa dos meus hormônios descontrolados. – Nina enfiou as sapatilhas nos pés e ficou os encarando com seus próprios pensamentos. – _Minha libido está nas nuvens e não estar com ninguém não ajuda em nada_.

Ela tinha dito aquilo em voz alta? Só porque estava pensando, não significava que deveria expor o que se passava na sua cabeça.

Matt deu uma risada que encheu o carro de uma sensação pra lá de constrangedora.

- Você poderia conhecer alguém legal só pra aproveitar o tempo. Não precisa ser nada sério. – O moreno agora parecia novamente apenas o amigo ela conhecia.

- Sexo sem compromisso com uma grávida? Não parece muito atraente.

- Vamos ser sinceros, você nem parece estar grávida. É linda e não estará nessas condições pra sempre.

- Não preciso de ninguém que esteja me esperando no final da gravidez. Quero algo pra agora, só matar o desejo e fim. Me falta tempo pra pensar em ter alguém agora, acabei de sair de um relacionamento muito perturbado e tudo que eu não preciso é de uma pessoa em tempo integral.

Nina nunca dizia essas palavras, mas ela tinha pavor em entrar em qualquer tipo de relação que não fosse amizade. Ela só tinha tempo pra curtir seu próprio tempo e sua filha.

—

_**Nota Final do Capítulo:**_ Desculpem por toda confusão com Nyah, mas a culpa não é exatamente minha e agora é simplesmente irritante não poder postar lá. Meu gênero de fic é realmente Real Person, não consigo escrever bem quando é Damon e Elena. Acho que distorço os personagens e mesmo que a história seja minha, odeio a sensação de não corresponder.

A história do Ian com a Evelin não existia até certo ponto. Eu não havia criado nada daquele jantar e estava pensando que eles poderiam ter algo mais, porém vocês mostraram aversão à ela e então resolvi que será amizade. Antes também seria algo como amigos com benefícios, mas podem ficar despreocupados. Eles são apenas amigos. E a Evelin vai ser uma personagem presente e muito importante na história. Foi por isso essa demora, mas uma vez mil desculpas. É um capítulo bem grande pra compensar.

Obrigada por quem veio pra pra continuar lendo. Amo vocês. Qualquer idéia, contato, sugestão ou bater papo mesmo é só me procurar no teamdelenahot.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Nina, Ian, Paul e os outros personagens não são meus, se fossem eu não estaria escrevendo nada sobre eles. Com certeza meu tempo seria dedicado a mil coisas diferentes, menos escrever sobre a vida dos meus amigos, então. E como minha mãe me ensinou: Ninguém é propriedade de ninguém.

**Beta:** Já ouviram a famosa frase: Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer? Eu estou dentro desses padrões.

**Shipper:** Ian Somerhalder e Nina Dobrev. Nian. Ian/Outos. Nina/Outros.

**Spoilers:** Não que eu saiba.

**Avisos:** Palavrões e qualquer outra coisa que eu decida colocar. Caso seja importante eu aviso no início do capítulo.

**Segundo:** Essa fic vai ser uma experiência totalmente nova e diferente do que estou acostumada a escrever. Preparem-se pro angust e possíveis lágrimas por aqui, não vai ser tão fluffy como costumo ser. Quero testar meus limites.

—

**Capítulo XI: Tempos Modernos.**

Tudo correu perfeitamente bem mesmo depois do beijo entre Nina e Matt, nenhum dos dois se sentia constrangido na presença um do outro, os beijos em cena continuavam apenas técnicos e amizade permaneceu intacta apesar do balançar no barco.

Eles já estavam na metade das gravações do filme. Nina por fim deu algumas entrevistas, mas deixou bem claro que não falaria do aspecto mais cobiçado de sua vida. A consideração máxima que tinha por seus fãs foi o que a motivou ter um diário em seu site.

Ela contou que teria uma menina, postava desejos engraçados como comer chocolate e tomar Coca Cola, postou foto de coisinhas fofas que comprava para filha e respondia algumas perguntas que os fãs enviavam para o e-mail de Patrick – que selecionava minuciosamente.

A produção do filme estava com uma viagem marcada para uma gravação especial de uma semana num vilarejo pequeno com parte do elenco principal, mas Nina quis ir dois dias antes.

Ela procurara informações da cidade e com amigos que pudesse ter visitado o lugar, descobriu que era terra de ninguém. Um lugar calmo, acolhedor, com cabanas de madeira em sua maior parte e a morena trabalhou intensamente um final de semana anterior à viagem. Sem contar as horas extras que passava nos sets pra ter esse pequeno prazer.

Elizabeth conseguiu dois dias de folga para visitá-la na cidade. Mesmo agora que Nina estava no Texas elas não tinham tanto tempo para saírem ou tomarem um café juntas.

Matt foi super gentil em trabalhar em excesso só pra que ela tivesse esse desejo realizado. Ele era um amor. Mas ela também suspeitava de que ele fizera para ter dois dias de folga, visitar seus filhos e ver Simon que havia aparecido na semana anterior e conhecera Nina num jantar para os três.

O cara não era de longe tão bonito quanto Matt, mas era engraçado e agradável que tornou a convivência tranqüila.

Isso foi bom para ambas as partes que conseguiram dissipar os rumores que Nina estaria envolvida com Matt depois de alguns flagras deles almoçando juntos, andando de braços dados no parque e coisas parecidas.

O que era muito engraçado, pois Matt era gay e assumido. Como de uma hora pra outra estaria envolvido com sua co-star? O que a imprensa não faz pra vender revistas.

Eles a levaram para dançar em um restaurante temático. Os dois dançaram tanto com ela que seus pés estavam pegando fogo quando a noite terminara.

Em uma espécie de humor negro Nina ficou pensando se ter um relacionamento com uma pessoa do mesmo sexo traria estabilidade, conforto e felicidade que Matt tinha com Simon.

O aeroporto mais próximo ficava a umas cinco horas de distância até a cidade. Tom havia alugado um carro porque ele era o cara que pensava em tudo possível, até em desastres naturais.

Não que Nina estivesse reclamando, porque ele verificou a meteorologia que indicava chuva para pelo menos três dias posteriores, mas nem isso desanimava a morena de viajar antes mesmo de a produção chegar à cidade. Era aquele lugar com cara de ficar maravilhoso com chuva ou até mesmo neve.

Alugou um carro com tração nas quatro rodas caso ficassem presos em algum lugar com lama ou ilhados. De acordo com Tom, esperar um reboque naquele fim de mundo era o mesmo que empurrar o carro com os próprios braços até a cidade.

Provavelmente chegariam antes mesmo de o reboque alcançá-los.

No fim das contas ele estava certo mais uma vez e pegaram uma bela chuva até a chegarem ao destino correto. Eles levaram quase seis horas e meia para chegarem, já que não podiam correr mesmo com um ótimo carro para aquele tipo de clima.

Tom conversou mais do que o normal durante a viagem, mas provavelmente o tédio de uma viagem longa e ninguém se sentiria sustentado apenas por música com tanta estrada pela frente.

- Eu era meio nerd. – Tom comentou sem tirar os olhos da estrada. – Mas não daqueles que sentava na primeira fileira.

Tom era tão certinho que era exatamente a imagem que passava na cabeça de Nina:

- Então que tipo de nerd você era?

- Sentava na turma da bagunça, mas me esforçava com os trabalhos e prestava atenção nas aulas que freqüentava. Algumas vezes quando estava todo mundo conversando, eu voltava da biblioteca com Harry Potter nas mãos e ignorava toda conversa.

Tom riu como quem se lembrava de alguma situação engraçada.

- Meus amigos odiavam quando eu resolvia ser anti-social.

- Eu sempre fui atleta, isso ocupava muito do meu tempo e não sobrava muito espaço pra ser anti-social nem se eu quisesse. As festas eram tão boas. Bons tempos. Boas coisas. – A morena suspirou lembrando-se de como aprontara na época do colégio. – E você? Como era com as garotas?

Tom lhe dirigiu um olhar de quem realmente precisava da certeza de que ela havia perguntado aquilo. Quando ela não deu resposta alguma, ele resolveu responder:

- Normal. Não era como se tivesse algo muito interessante pra elas morrerem por mim, mas deu pra me divertir. E você?

- Como eu era com as garotas? – Nina perguntou em tom de risada. – Acho que elas não gostavam muito de mim. Não devo fazer o tipo.

- Gênio. Eu quis dizer como era com os caras? Aposto que namorava o capitão do time de basquete ou de futebol. – Agora ela percebia que todos a olhavam como a menina que gostava dos caras mais cobiçados depois da experiência com Ian, mas isso não era nem um pouco verdade.

- Era bom também, mas eu nunca namorei esses caras. Meu namorado no último ano era o responsável pela biblioteca. Sempre preferi os inteligentes.

- E agora qual você prefere? – Com certeza era um lapso de curiosidade, porque a pergunta não tinha um quê de malicia. Nina estava obviamente surpresa com algum tipo de interesse dele na sua vida comum.

- Eu prefiro minha filha. Não tenho interesse nenhum em ninguém e mesmo que tivesse, me faltaria tempo. Minha vida é muito confusa e corrida. Como você consegue arrumar tempo?

Ele suspirou distraído demais com a estrada e seus olhos pareciam perdidos em alguma lembrança que não seria compartilhada com a morena. Ela imaginou que Tom apenas ignoraria sua pergunta.

- É complicado! – Por fim ele completou com a sentença que Nina entendia perfeitamente. – É difícil alguém entender...

- Que estamos sempre correndo, sem tempo, gravando, cansados e a vida é mil vezes mais complicada. – Ela tivera alguns relacionamentos rápidos antes de namorar Ian e todos eles terminaram exatamente por isso.

- Estamos sempre viajando, o fuso horário cansa, a rotina de trabalho é muito pesada e pessoas normais não entendem que ter tempo pra elas é difícil. Imagine... - Ele sorriu. – Mal temos tempo pra nós mesmos.

Era uma declaração sincera, quase um desabafo que ambos entendiam como funcionava.

_Eu quero crer no amor numa boa  
E que isso valha pra qualquer pessoa  
Que realizar a força que tem uma paixão_

- Acaba ficando mais fácil se envolver com alguém do meio. Isso já aconteceu com você?

Categoricamente Tom respondeu:

- Não misturo vida pessoal e trabalho.

—

Nina estava tão bem agasalhada que provavelmente pesava três quilos extras. Esperava ansiosamente que parasse de chover até depois do almoço e ela poderia passear na mais perfeita paz. Havia uma fábrica de chocolate e queijos na cidade que ela visitaria. Um restaurante com comida caseira que ficava em uma cabana clara e grande com uma placa discreta, mas ouviu maravilhas sobre o lugar.

Sentou com seu notebook e resolveu ver alguns vídeos que deixava guardados para dias em que estivesse com tempo livre.

A morena achava muito entediante passar tanto tempo sem companhia, mesmo que não se incomodasse em passar um tempo a sós pra refletir ou curtir seus pensamentos, agora ela queria conversar, estava chovendo e ficar confinada dentro daquela cabana não era divertido. Tom não parecia muito interessado em conversas e ninguém da produção ou do elenco havia chegado à cidade.

Por volta do meio dia e meio, escutou duas batidas na porta e logo se animou. A chuva tinha diminuído um pouco, mas não o suficiente pra se aventurar pelas ruas e ter companhia seria melhor do que continuar vendo **'**_**The Simpsons**_**'**.

Tom apareceu na porta com uma capa de chuva horrível e grande. Ela teve de rir, mas se recompôs a tempo de ajudá-lo com umas quatro sacolas que ele trazia.

- O que é isso? – Nina perguntou enquanto deixava as coisas na bancada e abria uma das sacolas, como uma boa curiosa que ela era.

- Não dá pra irmos ao restaurante agora e você precisa se alimentar direito. – Ele disse enquanto tomava uma das sacolas da mão de Nina. – Pensei que você não se incomodaria se eu fizesse seu almoço.

A morena adorava cozinhar em seu tempo livre, mas não como uma obrigação.

- Você poderia fazer o _**nosso**_ almoço. Só preciso avisar que cozinho muito bem e posso acabar te superando. – Ela brincou, porque se fosse pra ficar trancafiada nessa cabana, seria pra fazer algo que gostava.

- Eu sou um _chef_ renomado disfarçado de seu assistente pessoal. – Tom comentou enquanto já abria as portas do armário ao lado do fogão.

- E qual será o cardápio de hoje?

O assistente tirou algumas latas de dentro das sacolas e posou ao lado de seu rosto sorrindo como uma criança na noite de Natal:

- Enlatados. – Tom sorriu um pouco antes de Nina lhe tacar alguns amendoins que achara em outra sacola: - Vi que enlatados não é preferência nacional. O que acha de legumes no vapor com frango grelhado?

- Parece ótimo! – Nina respondeu com a boca cheia de amendoins e continuava sua busca dentro das sacolas, como se estivesse preste a encontrar um pote de ouro ou algo assim.

No fim das contas a morena estava muito cansada para ajudar na cozinha e Tom não parecia muito divertido e disponível para ajuda.

Depois do almoço Thomas não pareceu incomodado ao passar mais um tempo na cabana.

_Eu vejo um novo começo de era  
De gente fina, elegante e sincera  
Com habilidade pra dizer mais sim do que não_

O tempo não dava trégua em suas rápidas tempestades e ambos não tinham muitas opções a não ser jogar conversa fora ou assistir qualquer porcaria na tv.

- Essas são minhas irmãs e minha mãe. – O garoto mostrava as fotos das últimas férias em família.

Nina passou um tempo calada e observando que elas não eram parecidas fisicamente com Thomas.

- Elas são lindas! E sua mãe...Wow.

- Não entendi o tom de surpresa.

- Bonitas demais pra serem da sua família – Com uma dose extra de sarcasmo Nina comentou enquanto olhava as últimas fotos.

- Elas estão planejando me visitar daqui algumas semanas e eu ainda não encontrei uma desculpa pra fazê-las não vir.

- Ei...Isso é muito insensível da sua parte. Elas querem vir de longe só pra passar um tempo você. Como pode não querer isso?

Thomas revirou os olhos:

- Claro que quero passar um tempo com a minha família, mas tenho muito trabalho agora e não teria tempo nenhum pra ficar com elas. Isso é muito pior.

- Está me deixando com peso na consciência por te ocupar tanto. – Nina sabia o quanto era difícil ficar longe da família.

Seu assistente deu uma pequena risada. O que já era raro.

- Não se preocupe, você não me ocupa tanto. É que estão me dando mais responsabilidades e é tudo muito novo. Ainda preciso pegar a prática.

- Vou tentar ajudar de algum jeito. Mudando de assunto...Você acha que consegue dar conta da festa?

Antes que pudesse obter uma resposta, Nina fez uma careta como se estivesse com dor. Thomas segurou a mão da atriz.

- O que você está sentindo?

Nina não estava interessada em dizer que todo almoço parecia agora ter vida própria e queria pular fora de seu estomago sem a menor cerimônia.

- Tom, por favor, pode me trazer um copo d'água?

Assim que ele se virou na direção da cozinha, Nina saiu na direção oposta. Direto para o banheiro! A morena sentia o estomago dar loopings que causava uma tonteira horrível.

Isso acontecia com alguma freqüência no último mês, mas ela ainda conseguia controlar pra não passar mal na frente dos outros. Era mais confortável não ter ninguém com aqueles olhos de preocupação ou pena.

Thomas apareceu na porta do banheiro – como esperado -, quando a morena estava com o resto enfiado dentro da pia.

Nina diria que essa era a pior sensação do mundo.

Encarar o espelho depois dessas crises era horrível ver o próprio rosto. Pálido e coberto de suor.

- Ei, o que está acontecendo com você? – Tom perguntou enquanto segurava os cabelos de Nina.

Depois de secar o rosto na toalha felpuda ao lado da pia, Nina resolveu não ignorar a pergunta.

- Só um enjôo. Estou melhor!

Suas mãos se tocaram no momento em que a morena prendeu o cabelo que insistia em colar no rosto ainda molhado. Ela sorriu um pouquinho.

- Há quanto tempo você sente isso?

- Obrigada pela preocupação, mas a minha médica chegou na sua frente. Ela falou que são normais esses enjôos e mais pra frente tudo se normaliza.

- Você quer alguma coisa? – Algumas vezes Thomas tinha um tom paternal que deveria usar com as irmãs mais novas.

- Só preciso dormir um pouco. – Um bocejo involuntário escapou dos lábios da morena, que agora voltavam com a cor natural.

Ele não fez nenhuma oposição aos desejos da morena.

Nina acordou lembrando vagamente de não se sentir bem antes de pegar num sono desconfortável. Seu corpo ainda estava dolorido e esses dias de cansaço sem motivo aparente tiravam sua paciência.

Ser mãe de primeira viagem, sem companhia no barco era um dos maiores desafios, mas fazia parte da jornada e ela estava feliz.

Seu celular registrava três novas mensagens de texto de Elizabeth que chegaria na manhã seguinte. Era um alívio ter alguém pra conversar e interagir com exceção de Thomas. Não que ele não fosse uma pessoa legal pra conversar e passarem uns tempos juntos. Só estava ficando excessivo.

Depois de tomar um banho, resolveu ligar para Matt e saber quando ele chegaria com os filhos e Simon. Estava ansiosa para encontrá-los e torcia para tudo acontecer antes das gravações.

- Luz do dia! Não acredito que isso seja saudade. – Matt atendeu cheio de ironia assim que provavelmente viu o identificador de chamadas.

- Claro que sinto falta da pessoa que passa mais de treze horas por dia comigo. Como estão seus filhotes? Quero conhecê-los logo.

- Ah foram ao mercado com o Simon. Comprar as últimas coisas que estão faltando pra sairmos amanhã de manhã.

- Acho bom você correr pra chegar logo na cidade. Choveu muito o dia inteiro e pelo que Thomas me falou, amanhã é o melhor dia das próximas previsões. – Fora uma das conversas que Nina e Thomas tiveram durante o almoço e ele estava muito preocupado com possíveis problemas da produção chegar daqui dois dias.

- E você conseguiu se divertir um pouco?

- Não consegui nem sair de casa ainda. Esse não era o tipo de diversão que estava planejando. – A morena resmungava como uma criança de cinco que ela parecia.

- E cadê seu cão de guarda?

Matt tinha uma ligeira implicância com Thomas. Do tamanho de um iceberg e Nina estava tentando entender qual era a lógica. E aparentemente Thomas estava em pé de igualdade com Matt. Ambos os lados com um ressentimento que ela não conseguia ver a conexão. O sentimento era recíproco.

- Matt! Se você está falando do Thomas, ele deve estar na cabana dele e pare com essa implicância boba. – Ela sempre tomava essa atitude para cortar o assunto e evitar ter de tomar partido.

- Um dia você entende. Te vejo amanhã com as crianças.

Matt desligou dizendo que Simon acabara de chegar com milhões de sacolas, crianças barulhentas e famintas. Ela riu e pensou se seria exatamente assim quando seu bebê nascesse e crescesse.

Nina ignorou duas ligações de Thomas, que deveria estar procurando saber se estava acordada.

Algumas horas depois a morena ligou apenas para dizer que estava bem. Não foi a maior surpresa do mundo vê-lo parado na porta uns vinte minutos depois.

A morena não estava tentando ser grossa ou ingrata com alguém que sempre estava ali por ela, mesmo que fosse seu trabalho. Tom sempre fazia mais, se esforçava mais e era o ser humano **mais** que ela não conhecia em tanto tempo. Ela só não estava no clima pra ver alguém e observar aqueles olhos atentos e cheios de preocupação que metade das pessoas agora lançavam em sua direção.

- Eu já disse que estou bem, Thomas.

O assistente não esboçou reação alguma, do jeito que ele costumava ficar algumas vezes: inexpressivo.

- Você está irritada alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou ao perceber que a Nina não tinha a menor intenção de deixá-lo entrar.

Ela apenas bufou:

- Estou irritada com esse tempo que não ajuda e é esse tédio também. Quero fazer alguma coisa.

A tv estava ligada e ambos escutaram quando o programa "Dancing With The Stars" e os olhos de Nina brilharam provavelmente com alguma ideia mirabolante.

- Eu te deixo entrar com uma condição!

- Tenho a impressão de que vou me arrepender se aceitar sua ideia. Certo?

- Só se você for um péssimo dançarino. – Nina sempre sorria genuinamente quando estava preste a pedir algo extravagante. – Me daria a honra?

Thomas pegou a mão de Nina e a girou.

_Hoje o tempo voa amor  
Escorre pelas mãos  
Mesmo sem se sentir  
Que não há tempo que volte amor  
Vamos viver tudo o que há pra viver  
Vamos nos permitir_

Os passos eram mais ritmados e por algum motivo o assistente sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo e como guiar Nina. Ela pensou em perguntar se havia alguma coisa que não fosse bom. Resolveu não provocar e dizer coisas ruins, mesmo que fossem apenas brincadeiras. Não queria estragar o momento.

No meio do segundo casal que estava se apresentando e dançava uma música mais lenta:

- Onde aprendeu a dançar?

- Com a minha mãe. Porque? – Tom a girou pra dar um sorriso enquanto esperava a resposta.

- Nada. Só achei que fosse algo que aprendeu para lidar com alguma das atrizes super exigentes. – Nina respondeu enquanto deu um belo pisão no pé dele para que continuassem dançando.

- Não. Isso te incomodaria?

- Você é bom nisso!

A morena ignorou a pergunta e encostou a cabeça no peito de Tom e continuaram dançando por algum tempo. Não tinha muito para dizer agora e ela não queria pensar sobre o fato de estar se divertindo.

Se _**divertindo**_ com Thomas.

_Vamos nos permitir  
Vamos nos permitir_

—

**_Nota Final do Capítulo: _**Tempos Modernos foi muito por acaso que entrou na fic. Estava caçando igual uma louca alguma música legal pra fazer parte do capítulo, é que raramente me baseio numa música pra escrever determinado capítulo. É o contrário e as músicas sempre chegam de modo aleatório. Eu a tenho escutado bastante e foi isso que aconteceu quando estava finalizando o capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado da minha escolha.

Vamos fazer uma analise musical rapidinha? Não acho que seja realmente sobre amor homem/mulher e sim sobre o amor pela vida, o amor de realmente se permitir sentir as coisas, ser livre.

A cena da dança no final já estava na minha cabeça quando os escritores de VD roubaram as minhas ideias e fizeram com Damon e Elena. Sem plágio. Espero que estejam gostando da Nina com o Thomas. Eu o amo, de verdade.

Me deixem saber o que estão pensando sobre o capítulo e a fanfic no geral. Estou sempre no teamdelenahot ou no missdesaster (pessoal). No tumblr também, que é a mesma coisa do meu twitter pessoal. Apareçam por lá ;) Muito obrigada por tudo. Amo vocês!


End file.
